


Where the Wild Roses Grow

by SharmaWild



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmaWild/pseuds/SharmaWild
Summary: A serial killer is targeting joytoys in Night City, and V agrees to help River catch the killer. At the same time, an explicit dream involving her and Johnny has increased the tension between her and the rockerboy. Struggling to keep her feelings for Johnny in check, V finds herself drawn deeper and deeper into the seedy underbelly of Night City on the hunt for a murderer who shows his victims no mercy. (Set during the main course of the game.)
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, V/River Ward
Comments: 88
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

Night City was never more beautiful than when it rained. When the light from thousands of neon signs caught and shattered in the falling raindrops to spill down in splashes of colour onto the wet streets.

But the city’s beauty was lost on River Ward as he stepped over the congealing puddle of someone's stomach content while making his way down the stairs leading to Viktor Vector’s clinic. You didn't live and work in Night City without getting used to its unsavory sides.

He pushed the door open and entered the gloomily lit clinic. Vik, a former pro boxer, looked up from checking the readouts on terminal next to the examination chair. He gave River a quick nod before returning his attention to the screen and his patient.

“Everything's stable as far as I can tell”, he said, turning back to the chair where V was laying stretched out. “Biochip’s doing its thing of course, but no faster than before. Your…” He glanced at River who had placed the paper container with Styrofoam cups on the desk and then occupied himself by watching the recorded boxing match playing on the screen, keeping his back to V and the Ripperdoc. “Issue… has nothing to do with the chip itself. If I were you, I would talk to its occupant.”

“We're not on speaking terms at the moment.” V slid off the exam chair, her worn military boots making a satisfying thunk as she landed on the floor. She was shorter than average and slender, but anyone mistaking her size for a weakness was in for a nasty surprise.

“I updated your Kiroshis and cyberdeck while I was at it”, Viktor continued. “You should get a faster response time from the HUD now. But if you’re gonna continue to rely on handguns, you might want to think about replacing the cyberdeck with a Sandivistan implant. It would give you that extra edge.”

“Yeah, but I would have to sacrifice the hacks”, V replied. “I can’t do that.”

Vik pushed up his tinted glasses. “You netrunners and your daemons…” He shot River another glance. The man was hovering by the desk, trying hard to appear like he didn’t have anything important he wanted to talk to V about. Viktor cleared his throat and rose from his chair. “I’ve had nuked burrito for lunch the last couple of days”, he said. “I eat one more and I’ll turn into one of the damn things. I’m heading over to Coyote’s. Just ask Misty to lock up when you leave, all right?”

“You got it.” V gave the old boxer a smile. They both knew that the food was not the only thing drawing Viktor to Coyote's. “Give Mama Wells my love.”

“Sure, kiddo. You two be good now.” Viktor grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

“Alone at last”, River murmured. “I mean, we are alone, aren't we?” He asked, looking around in a way that under different circumstances would have been funny.

V contemplated trying to explain to River that it wasn't like Johnny actually left her head and went somewhere else, but settled on a shrug. “Sure.”

“Sugar and milk, right?” He asked, holding one of the cups out for her. He seemed nervous, eager to please. Any other day it would have been cute, and she would have teased him mercilessly. Right now she had to force a smile.

“Thanks.” She took the cup and breathed in the rich aroma before taking a sip.

“What were you and Viktor talking about?” River asked, keeping his tone light as he watched her wrap her fingers around the cup.

“Yeah…” Johnny appeared on the examination chair she had occupied just a few moments ago. “Why don’t you tell your input about-”

“Just a minor glitch with the damn biochip” V said quickly, interrupting the rocker before he could finish the sentence. “Nothing serious. You said you had a job for me?

River nodded. He knew he’d walked in on something more than just a regular check-up, but he knew better than to force the issue. Instead he activated his phone, sending her the file. “Felize Lopez”, he said as the photo of a smiling woman with full lips, dark eyes and long hair dyed red and black popped up on V’s HUD. “She was found murdered last month not far from here.”

A second photo of another smiling beauty appeared, this one sporting some seriously fancy cyberware. “Annie Kaminska called Golden Annie by her friends at the dollhouse where she worked. She was murdered sometime last week, and last night-”

Golden Annie was replaced by the face of a pretty chubby young woman with her pink hair twisted into a series of small buns. V’s eyes widened. “I’ve seen her at Lizzie’s. I think her name is Ginny. You saying she was murdered?”

River nodded. “Ginny Taylor. It was her mother who called me and told me about the other two girls, and asked me to take on the case.”

“She doesn’t trust your former brothers in blue to put in the effort?”

“Would you?” River asked. 

V didn’t even have to mull it over. “No, I wouldn’t”, she said. “So, Ginny’s mom wants you to find her daughter’s killer?”

“She thinks all three girls was killed by the same perp. I know the detective assigned to Ginny’s case, and managed to get him to tell me the details. I think Mrs. Taylor is right.”

V raised an eyebrow at this. “A serial killer targeting joytoys here in Night City? No offense to Mrs. Taylor, River, but considering the murder rates we got, how can you tell?”

River leaned back against the desk. “Killer’s got a clear MO. Hell, he’s even got a signature. He leaves a red rose on the body.”

“’Ganic roses?” V asked. She was acutely aware of Johnny having disappeared from the chair only to reappear directly behind her. It was like she could feel the warmth from him as he studied the pictures of the murdered girls through her Kiroshis, or perhaps to him, he saw it the way someone would looking at it over her shoulder?

River nodded. “According to my contact in the PD, yeah, they’re the real deal.”

“Red roses and murder…” Johnny murmured, his voice a dark slightly rusty hum in her ear. “Sounds like the lyrics to a Kerry Eurodyne song. Want my advice, kid? Let the badges handle this one. I feel for the dead hookers, I do. But we got more pressing issues to deal with. Or have you forgotten about the time bomb ticking away in your skull? That goes off and it’s sayonara to the both of us. Hey!” He snapped when she kept her mind closed to him and didn’t give a reply. “You just gonna continue to ignore me, that it?”

V just closed down the pictures, and kept on ignoring him. Her eyes met River’s. “Not sure how much help I would be. I’m no investigator.”

“Ah, why do I even bother…” An exasperated Johnny had blinked into existence over by Vik’s old punching bag. He gave her a disapproving look over the rim of his aviators. Which she also pointedly ignored.

“No”, River agreed, unaware of the rockerboy. “But you do know your way around Night City’s underworld.”

V snorted. “Am I to be your huscle? I knew you only wanted me for my body.”

Despite the grave subject they were discussing, River’s lips curved into smile. “Always.” A hint of heat had sneaked into his voice. He pulled her into his arms, and when V got up on the tip of her toes, he leaned down, capturing her lips. 

For a moment, V allowed herself to be swept away by it, by how her body seemed to meld and fit snugly against his. By the way River’s tongue gently sought entrance into her mouth, coaxing hers into play.”

Then her own special brand of reality crashed in when Johnny cleared his throat. “You two actually gonna go all the way this time, or am I gonna be left with a case of blue balls again?”

Unable not to, V shot the rocker a glare. Fuck you, Johnny… 

A smug smirk curled Johnny’s lips and his hands went to the crotch of his worn leather pants, adjusting himself. “Anytime anywhere, kid”, he drawled. 

“V?” River put two fingers under her chin, making her turn her attention back to him. “Something wrong?”

She blinked, realizing she was still standing there with River's arms around her. “Sorry, I just…”

“It’s him, isn’t it?” River asked. “He’s back, talking to you?”

V stepped away. “You behave like Johnny is an ex-input I can't shake.”

River arched an eyebrow. “You think I'm jealous of him?”

“You sure behave like it sometimes”, V retorted. She was itching for an argument, a fight, anything that would let her vent some of her frustration over the situation. It wasn't fair she knew, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. And River seemed to know it too. He held up his hands.

“Peace, V. I didn't mean to stir up anything. Just saying that if you need to talk about it, about him, I'm here for you.”

V expected to hear a snide remark from Johnny, but there was only silence. She rubbed her temple, feeling a headache coming on. “Yeah, I know”, she mumbled. “Thanks, River.”

“So, what do you say about joining forces with me on this?” He asked gently, taking in the tense lines of her shoulders, wishing he could simply go back to holding her again. “I could really use your help, V.”

V nodded and gave him a small smile. “Of course I’ll help. So, where do we start, Detective?”

River put his Styrofoam cup of lukewarm coffee on the desk, all business now. “I’m going to call in a few favors and see if I can get access to copies of the postmortems.”

“You’ve talked to anyone at Lizzie’s yet?” V asked. “If anyone knows what’s going on in the streets it’s the Mox.”

“This is why I need you”, River said, moving a little closer to her. “I doubt the girls and boys at Lizzie’s would open up to me. You on the other hand…”

V nodded and moved away from the edge of Viktor’s desk. “I’ll talk to Judy.”

“Not so fast.” River caught her hand, pulling her to him again. “Was thinking we could meet up tonight.”

V felt things low in her body tighten at the look of naked desire on his face. “I’d like that.” She held his gaze for a moment, almost challenging him to act on his feelings. When River’s phone suddenly buzzed, they both jumped.

He checked the display and cursed. “I gotta take this”, he said, stepping away from her, but not without regret.

“I’ll head to Lizzie’s and talk to Judy”, V said. “Holo you later.” She gave him a last look over her shoulder as she headed for the door, taking in the view of his wide shoulders and the red tank top clinging to his muscular chest like a second skin under the heavy coat.

“The way you two ogle each other is adorable…” The slightly hoarse voice made her look up to find Johnny Silverhand draped on stairs, a cigarette perched between his lips.

“Shut up, Johnny.” V barely gave him a glance as she moved past him. She continued up the stairs only to find the man waiting for her, leaning against the wall. That blue digitized effect that made him look like a hologram flickered and faded. He looked completely solid. Like she could reach out, put her hand on his chest and feel the heat of his skin through the faded Samurai tank top he had on.

V swallowed, shoving the unwelcome though, and the feelings it stirred in her, away.

“So, we gonna talk about what happened between us?” Johnny asked unperturbed, pushing away from the wall to keep pace with her as she way towards the street. “The… dream… whatever the hell it was?” When she didn’t answer, he gave a lazy shrug. “Fine by me.” He exhaled a last cloud of smoke before flicking away what was left of the cigarette. It disappeared into nothing before it could land on the ground. “It was prolly just a glitch caused by-”

V shot him a look that should have turned him into a smoking stain of nothing but ashes and burnt grease. “If you say my hormones, I'll fucking kill you.” She pushed the gate open and stepped out onto the crowded street. Johnny remained where he was, and when she glanced over her shoulder he was gone. “Fucking asshole”, she muttered, swinging her leg over the Apollo she had inherited from Jackie, straddling it.

The bike roared to life, and she took off, steering out into the traffic. If Ginny’s mom, and River, were right, there was a serial killer prowling the streets of Night City. Her focus should be on helping River catch him, not on how sweetly the former detective had kissed her, or how good Johnny looked in those tight leather pants of his.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain had stopped falling, and Night City was graced with a spectacular sunset by the time V left Lizzie’s.

It had turned out that it was Judy who had found Ginny on the parking lot. The BD-tuner was smoking cigarette after cigarette, her voice trembling as she told V that she had been scrolling, experimenting with some new settings, when she almost stumbled over the body.

“Whoever killed Ginny was monster, V”, Judy said, handing her the shard with the BD of the crime-scene. Fresh tears had made her mascara and eyeliner paint black streaks down her cheeks. “Tell me that you will stop the son of a bitch.”

V nodded. “We’ll get him. I promise.”

“You shouldn’t make promises you don’t know you can keep”, Johnny’s voice had droned in her ear as she made her way out of the club a couple of minutes later. Looking around, she spotted him on one of the couches, sitting between a woman who was either sleeping or unconscious, and a man flogging his log for all he was worth lost in whatever BD he was experiencing via the wreath covering his eyes.

“What do you know about keeping promises?” She shot at him despite her intention to ignore him.

“Pretty much nothin’ at all”, Johnny admitted. “But I know a helluva lot about breaking them, and it doesn’t feel good, I can tell ya that much.”

“You worried about my moral compass and mental well-being all of a sudden?” V nodded to the girl behind the counter at the check-in, and stepped out through the door knowing Johnny would be waiting for her on the street.

He was. Nonchalantly leaning against the bike, leather-clad legs crossed in front of him, he took a puff on his cigarette, inhaling deeply. “Just trying to offer you some friendly advice, kid.”

“Don’t call me, kid”, V snapped. “And get the fuck off my bike.”

Johnny gave her a hard stare, then, without a word, he straightened and stepped away from the bike, stalking off. Even without turning her head, she knew he had ghosted the moment he was out of her field of vision.

V took a deep breath, and then another. Her eyes blurred, and she could feel tears burn behind her eyelids. She tried to tell herself that the tears were for poor Ginny and the other two murdered girls. Knowing that they weren’t, V angrily wiped them away.

The night she had woken up to discover Johnny Silverhand’s engram standing by the bed had been terrifying. The rage that had bled from him… the intensity of it had charged the very air around them.

She had thought of him as a virus back then, something nasty that had invaded her. But little by little, she had discovered that Johnny was much more than just some brain parasite trying to take over her body.

Yes, his inflated ego made him think that the sun rose and set in his pants, but she couldn’t deny that he was charismatic, or that he could be downright charming when he wanted to. Of course, he mostly used that charm to try and make her do things for him or go along with his plans. Not that it worked. Even now, V couldn’t help but to smile at the looks of frustration he would give her, complaining about how fucking stubborn she was.

The truth was, she enjoyed not giving into his whims, to deny him and knock him down a few pegs every chance she got. To her surprise, and perhaps to Johnny’s too, the animosity had turned into a tentative truce, that had slowly turned into friendship.

It was the moment in the oil field that had finally changed things. They had been hunting Adam Smasher, but instead of the borg, they had found the last remnants of Johnny’s life. The gun, the car, the grave…

Sitting on the rusty metal sheets covering the place where Johnny Silverhand’s body had been buried, V had discovered that behind the narcissistic larger than life rockstar turned terrorist, there hid someone else, someone passionate, loyal and perhaps most surprisingly of all, caring.

After that things had changed between them again. They bond between them had deepened, and they had grown closer.

Too close, V thought grimly, straddling the bike and turning the ignition making the engine growl as she steered into the traffic. Too… intimate.

She had started having dreams about Johnny. She wasn’t timid or shy in bed, but the things he did to her in those dreams… It felt dangerous, and intensely erotic.

She had thought the dreams were private, that Johnny didn’t know about them. After all, she had relived parts of his past, his memories, but not his fantasies or dreams. It had made sense to assume he couldn’t access hers. But she had been wrong.

The last time it happened, the sound of gunfire coming from outside her apartment, had tore her out of the dream. She had laid there in the mottled darkness, her body burning with unsated need, listening to the muffled noises of people running and shouting.

She wasn’t sure when she’d notice that she wasn’t alone. Suddenly she was just aware of the sound of his breathing. She had rolled over to find Johnny leaning against the sliver of wall between the bathroom door and the bed. His taught body was outlined by the neon tinted light spilling in through the window, and her eyes were immediately drawn to his bulging crotch.

The game of control and dominance they had played… None of it had been a part of her sex life before, not even as fantasies. V had thought that maybe it was a reaction to having to make life and death decisions day after day. But no… That look in his dark eyes told her that it was _him_.

She had flung herself out of the bed, and fled into the bathroom. When she finally emerged again, Johnny had been gone, and he had stayed gone for almost twenty-four hours, a record for him.

When he finally returned, it had been to comment on the sorry state of the victims of a cyberpsycho attack Regina had sent her to investigate. He hadn’t said a word about what had transpired, behaving as if everything was normal, as if he didn’t know the content of her most private dreams.

But she knew better. V could still vividly recall his eyes, heavy-lidded with desire, his chest heaving with every rapid breath. And that woke the memory of the feeling of his callused fingers pinching her nipples, making her back arch, and the way his five-day beard scratched the inside of her thighs as he kissed his way towards the hot, aching core of her…

Even now, even laced with feelings of betrayal and embarrassment, the yearning she felt when thinking about those oh so vivid dreams… what he had done to her, and she in turn had done to him, made something inside of her ache.

V gritted her teeth, annoyed with herself and the direction her mind had drifted. Get a grip, she berated herself. The last thing I need right now is becoming entangled with a dead fucking rockstar!

Forcing the memories away, she turned the volume of the radio up, drowning out her thoughts and feelings with the music, as she zigzagged through the traffic, speeding through the neon-bright evening towards mega-block H10 where her apartment was located.

* * *

As V slowed the bike down to drive through the narrow streets of Kabuki, the last rays of the sun made the sky blush in hues of pink, red and orange, and for a brilliant moment, Night City really looked like the City of Dreams.

Johnny had stayed away for the entire ride, and she could almost pretend that everything was normal. That she was alone with her thoughts.

She entered the empty elevator down in the garage, and was still quietly singing along with the song she had turned off mid-tune when parking the bike, when Johnny downloaded himself, bursting the illusion of privacy.

“You got a good voice”, he said, taking a drag off the cigarette between his fingers. The smoke coiled towards the ceiling before fading into nothing. “A bit too pretty for punk rock though.” He huffed out a breath in annoyance when she didn’t respond. “You really gonna go on treating me like shit for something that isn’t my fault?”

“The hell it isn’t!” V shot him another glare. By now she had it down to a tee. Could probably patent and sell it, Johnny thought with a smirk as he watched her over the rim of the aviators: ‘pissed off kid with a side of angst.’

“I’m stuck in _your_ head, remember. Not the other way around.” Johnny pulled off the aviators, meeting her sullen eyes. He sighed. “Look, I’ve given you ample time to deal with it. But since you prefer to act like an angsty teenager, I guess I have to be the adult in this relationship.”

This made V snort. “You?”, she said. “The adult? My God, has Hell frozen over?”

“Ha ha, very funny, kid.” Johnny’s voice was flat. Then he cleared his throat, and leaned forward, his eyes locked with hers. “Okay, here goes. We fucked each others brains out. But it wasn’t real. The end. Now, get over it. We got a killer to catch, ‘member?”

V gritted her teeth in anger. “This is you being an adult? We fucked but it wasn’t real?” She mimicked his deeper tone of voice before shifting back to her own: “Fuck. You. Johnny!”

Frustrated, he veered away from her, pacing the elevator. “What do you want me to say, huh?” He demanded. “You think I made it happen? That I forced myself on you? As I remember it, you didn’t exactly say no or tried to stop me.”

V stared at him. The rain earlier had smudged her eyeliner, making her appear even younger than she was. “You should have told me that you share my dreams. I could have-”

“Could have what, kid?” Johnny flicked away the cigarette and it winked out of existence before it hit the floor. “Stopped sleeping? Starting drugging yourself into a coma?” He sighed. “For whatever it’s worth, I apologies for invading your privacy. Happy now?”

V tore her eyes off him, preferring to stare at the mindless commercial playing on the screens. “I’m so fucking far from happy that we’re not even on the same continent.”

When the elevator came to a stop with a jerk and the doors opened, V fled the cramped compartment. She hurried past the vending machines, then slammed her hand against the key-pad next to the door to her apartment, unlocking it only to find Johnny waiting for her on the other side.

“Wanna know what I think?”

V shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it into the tiny wardrobe. “I really don’t, but I suspect you’re gonna tell me anyway”, she muttered moving past him.

“You’re pissed off because we shared something you’re holding back from the cop.”

This made V whip around, her temper getting the better of her. “If I’m holding back it's because of you! You think it's easy for me to be close to someone when I know you're there too?”

Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose, trying hard to reel in his own anger. He had meant for this to be an actual conversation not another screaming match. “All I wanted to say was that what happened between us-”

“Nothing happened between us!” V interrupted, but he pushed on.

“We're both adults-”

V gave him a glare. “One of us is an adult, the other one I'm not so sure about.”

“-stuck together in difficult circumstances, and-”

“Difficult circumstances?” V turned, facing him. “You're personality, your memories, are replacing mine! I'm disappearing!”

Johnny lost his patience. “Will you shut the fuck up for a second so I can finish?”

She smirked. “I bet you say that to all your outputs.”

“Only the mouthy ones”, he retorted. They stared at each other. Johnny couldn’t help but to take in the fire in her eyes, or the way she refused to back down.

“Fine”, V finally said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, watching him with those defiant eyes of hers. “Talk.”

“I'm sorry, alright”, he blurted out. “I'm sorry as fuck that I can't do anything to stop what’s happening, that I can’t save you. I would if I could, kid. You know that, right?”

V nodded, then looked away, but not before he could see the tears in her eyes.

Shit… he'd never been any good at dealing with people's emotions. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure how the sensory input of him touching her worked. Maybe V felt like a memory, or the memory of a touch, but he could feel her relax somewhat. The anguish and grief that had surfaced faded. But it didn't completely go away. It never did.

“We'll figure this out”, he said unaware of the fact that his voice had softened. “Rogue's pulling up old contacts as we speak. She's sure to find someone who can help us get to Mikoshi. Until then we just gotta do the best of the situation.”

“Yeah, I know.” V touched the dog tags hanging around her neck, his dog tags. They belonged to her now. A symbol of his promise that when the time came, he would vacate her body and brain, and slip into the great unknown. “I need a drink.”

Johnny watched her make her way over to the coffee table where half a bottle of bourbon waited. A couple of seconds later, he felt the comforting heat of the alcohol spreading through his body. It wasn’t like actually drinking the booze yourself, but it was better than nothing.

Having numbed her raw nerves with a shot of bourbon, V called River, letting him know she had a BD of Judy finding Ginny’s body.

“You watched it?” he asked, the holo flickering a little on her HUD.

“Not yet. Figured it would be better if we screened it together. I’m not sure what to look for. I’m no detective after all.”

River nodded. “I’m on my way. I’ll be at yours in twenty.”

“Twenty minutes?” Johnny drawled from where he was sitting, leaning against the back of the chair with his feet propped up on the desk. “No time to tidy this dump up and shower. Decisions, decisions… what’s it to be? Clean sheets or clean hair?” He grinned when V flipped him the finger.

At least their talk, badly handled as it had been, hadn’t been a complete waste. V was acknowledging his presence again.

When River arrived, twenty minutes on the dot, she was scrambling about the place, shoving empty take-away boxes and burrito wrappings into the bin, her hair still wet from the shower.

“I brought food”, he said, holding up the paper bag. “Burgers and fries from Tom’s Diner.”

V smiled. “And here I thought you would cook for me again.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Johnny walk into the bathroom and out of view, leaving her and River with at least the pretense of privacy.

“I would if you had a kitchen”, River replied.

V frowned at him. “I have a kitchen.”

River laughed. “You have a counter with a microwave and a coffeemaker. But once we’ve solved this case, I’ll cook you a three course meal. I’ll even let you choose dessert.”

“Anything I want?” V asked teasingly.

“Anything”, River promised. His heart beat a little faster at the smile she gave him, and he had to struggle not to simply grab her and carry her over to the bed. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to turn his mind on the reason he was there. “Alright, let’s eat, and then we’ll watch the BD.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure what I'm doing, but the words keep coming so I keep writing. 
> 
> Credit where credit is due, part of the argument V and Johnny is having was written by my friend Myst. Thank you so much for letting me use it! Cheers! :*


	3. Chapter 3

V moved around in the BD’s environment. It had been painful to experience Judy’s horror at finding Ginny. The things that had been done to the poor girl… V was no stranger to violent deaths, but this was different.

Ginny hadn’t been cut down by a stray bullet, or found herself on the wrong end of a gun or a knife in a robbery. Someone had chosen her, watched her, and then when the time was right or the opportunity had presented itself, he had struck.

V took in the horrible gaping wound from which Ginny’s entrails had been pulled and then arranged around the body. The rose, so dark red that it had looked black in the gray morning light filtering through the clouds, was tucked between the girl’s curled fingers. A perfect rose in the middle of all this horror… “Please tell me that he cut her throat first”, she said. “That she was already dead when he did the rest.”

 _“I wish I could.”_ River’s voice sounded slightly hoarse in her ears. _“Managed to get a hold of the postmortem report, and according to the tox-screen, she had something called midazolam in her blood. Back in the day, it was used as a sedative during anesthesia procedures, or to stop seizures. According to Phyllis who preformed the autopsy, the dose Ginny was injected with kept her fully conscious but unable to defend herself or even scream. Phyllis compared it to locked-in syndrome.”_

“Fuck…” V felt nausea churn in her gut. Nausea and anger. She moved around Ginny’s body again, then rewound the braindance back to the start. It was easier to watch the scene from the pixelated editorial layer. The figure of Judy exiting Lizzie’s, walking across the parking lot towards her van, then stopping as something on the ground caught her attention.

“Hey? You okay?” Judy’s voice sounded slightly tinny in the editor. “You need help or somethin’?” V watched as Judy bent down to check on the girl only to flinch back in horror when she realized just what she was seeing. 

Pausing the recording, V started to look around, going through the layers to make sure they hadn’t missed anything that could point them in the direction of the killer.

Johnny appeared in a flicker of pixels over by the body, taking in the scene. “I know I said we had more important things to do. But fuck, V, this guy needs to be stopped.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” She was about to close down the recording when a thought struck her. “You see anything standing out? Anything at all that’s catching your attention?”

“Other than the blood and gore, you mean?” Johnny knelt beside Ginny’s body, studying it. “Hmm… there’s a romance to the scene, don’t you think? The way she’s been laid out, and of course the rose.”

V raised an eyebrow. “You think this is romantic?”

“Romance as in Gothic romance. Byron, Stoker, Shelley.” He shook his head at the blank expression on her face. “Kids today…”

Ignoring the jab, V took another look at the body, trying to see what Johnny saw. “You think this was staged.”

He nodded. “Doesn’t look like he just tore out her internal organs willy nilly, does it. Gotta compare it to the other bodies to be sure, though.”

“I’ll ask River if he can get hold of the crime-scene photos. Anything else comes to mind?”

The girl’s young”, Johnny said.” Looks like she’s barely out of her teens.” He touched the rose Ginny was clutching, his fingers moving through it, causing it to flicker. “How do you get hold of ‘ganic roses? They were difficult enough to find back in my day. Had to pay a shit load of eddies for them.”

“No idea”, V said. “But I know someone we can ask.”

“Wakako.” Johnny straightened. “So, we’re heading to Kabuki?” He gave her that trademark smirk when she nodded. “My favorite part of the town.”

* * *

“Who does the police think murdered Ginny and the other two girls?” V asked River as they were driving to Wakako’s parlor. “They must have some theory.”

“They think the girls were killed by their pimps.” River focused on maneuvering his heavy Thornton through the dense traffic. 

V’s brows knotted. “Can’t speak for Annie, but both Felize and Ginny were Moxes. They didn’t have pimps, and even if they did that doesn’t explain the roses or the similarities between the way the girls were killed.”

“Typical”, Johnny sounded from the backseat. “Leave it to the boys in blue to get it wrong.” V watched him the rear view mirror. He’d draped himself across the seat, lit cigarette perched between his lips. Squinting at her through the smoke, he took a drag on the cigarette.

Silently, V couldn’t help but to agree with him. The NCPD was incompetent at best, and corrupt at worst.

“How did you know the killer had positioned the body?” River asked, slowing down a bit to let the traffic lights change. He had pulled in a couple of favors and managed to get his hands on Felize’s and Annie’s crime-scene photos, they were almost identical to Ginny. Both girls had been killed the same way, vivisected, their internal organs arranged around their bodies, and then their throats had been slit. 

“Johnny suggested it”, V said. “Said the crime-scene reminded him of Gothic romance novels.”

River glanced at her. “Romance?” 

“You know, Gothic romance”, V explained.

“Right. Always preferred stuff about superheroes myself.”

In the backseat Johnny snorted. “That explains a lot.”

 _Johnny!_ V shot him a glare in the rear-view mirror. 

* * *

As always Wakako was on the phone when V and River entered her elegant office at the back of the pachinco parlor. They waited by the door until the elderly woman finished her call and looked up, the sharp eyes behind the glasses totally deflating the grandmotherly tone of voice which she used.

“Ah, V, my dear. Here with former Detective Ward, I see? How curious. Please do come in.”

“Do you know where we can find an organic rose?” V said, knowing how much the woman dislike idle chitchat.

“A real rose… For an anniversary perhaps?” Wakako asked, her keen eyes going from V to River. As always, V found that cold calculating gaze a little unsettling and had to stop herself from fidgeting. It was like standing in front of your grandmother, knowing you had broken her favorite vase.

“Huh, no. It’s for an investigation.”

“Ah, those three unfortunate girls…” Wakako put her cigarette between her lips and inhaled deeply. “I heard roses had been found on their bodies. Didn’t know they were organic though. The Mox of course are blaming the Tyger Claws.”

“Tygers didn’t do this”, River said. 

“No they didn’t”, Wakako agreed. “But if tension continues to rise… Well, we both know the Mox is prone to overreacting. I’ll ask around. See if anyone knows anything about organic roses.”

You’ll help?” V asked. “For free?”

The fixer smiled at the surprised tone in the young merc’s voice. “A gang war is not good for business, my dear.” Wakako crushed the cigarette in the ashtray on her desk. “Give me a day. If anyone’s been bringing organic roses to the city, I’ll find out.”

V knew a dismissal when she heard one. “Thanks, Wakako.”

“That woman reminds me of one of those exotic spiders”, River said once they were back in the street. “Do you think we can trust her?”

V smiled, remembering Takemoro having said something similar. “We can trust her business sense. And she’s right about the Mox. If they suspect the Tygers are behind the murders, things can get out of hand very quickly.”

“Talk to Judy”, River said. “She can let the Mox know that we’re investigating this, and we will do everything we can to find the killer and stop him.” The calm confidence in his voice made V smile. “What?” He asked, noticing the look she gave him.

“You’re just a mask and a leotard away from being a comic book superhero. River the masked vigilante, protector of the innocent”, she teased.

River laughed. “Leotard, huh? Well, if that turns you on…” He bent down, capturing her lips for a playful kiss.

“Take me home”, V whispered against his mouth.

The look he gave her could only be described as molten. “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

The elevator-ride up to the apartment seemed to take forever. River was towering over her, standing so close that V could feel the heat come off him, and it made her breath hitch in her throat.

Then the elevator stopped, and they somehow made it across the hallway. Before the apartment door had even closed behind them, River pulled her close. His lips found hers, and she opened her mouth to him. But instead of rushing, he kissed her with such tenderness, such infinite gentleness that V felt herself melt into his embrace, into the kiss as it grew deeper and became more passionate.

V felt things low in her body tighten, and when her pressed himself against him, and she felt him already hard and wanton through his jeans, she couldn’t hold back a moan.

“Oh god, V. I’ve missed you…” River’s voice was a hoarse rasp in her ear, and it set her aflame. She let her hands slide down his broad shoulders, exploring his muscled chest beneath the tight tank top, and when she brushed her palms over his nipples and he responded with a throaty breath, she felt herself become wet. His open display of pleasure worked like an aphrodisiac and she wanted more.

V let her hand continue downwards, urged on by every intake of breath, until she could feel the outline of his erection through the worn cotton of the jeans. River moaned against her lips, wantonly, desperately. He dipped his head, pressing kisses on her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin until she gasped. Then his lips captured hers again, and V could feel him feeding everything into the kiss. She gave herself over to it completely, and the world around them simply disappeared as they lost themselves in the kiss.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. Then V felt her head spin as River picked her up and carried her over to the bed. 

“You have way too much clothes on”, he said in a low husky voice. “Gonna have to do something about that.” 

But despite his heated words, he was gentle when he pulled off her T-shirt and popped the buttons on her skin-tight jeans open before peeling them down her legs and tossing them on the floor next to the bed. He was always gentle, V thought. She watched beneath lowered lashes as he ditched his coat and let that red tank top he favored follow suit before kicking off his boots. Then he went to work on his jeans, dropping them and his briefs in one go, leaving them where they landed. 

V felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of him. He was magnificent in the multi-colored light falling in through the window.

River stretched out next to her on the bed, trailing the delicate curves of her collarbone then down to the dog tags that she still wore. They were warm from having rested against her skin, now he gently moved them aside, pressing a kiss on the mound of her left breast and then her right. “You’re so beautiful”, he murmured.

“So are you”, V said, running her hands up his arms and over his shoulders. “Kiss me…”

River locked eyes with her and did as she asked, bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her until she moaned against his lips and arched against him, then he turned his attention to her breast, sucking one pink nipple into his mouth and then the other. He moved further down, and her thighs parted, her legs falling open for him.

When he placed a butterfly light kiss on her aching sex, V had to bite her lip not to tell him to stop being so careful and just fuck her. Then his lips and tongue found that hot, vulnerable place on her body, and she moaned. “More”, she whispered, pushing her hips up. River was more than happy to comply, he sealed her sex with his mouth, sucking and plunging his tongue in and out of her. V dug her nails into his neck and shoulders, almost arching off the bed as she came.

Unable to wait any longer, she tugged at his shoulders. “I want you inside me. Please, River…”

Obediently, River moved up her body, holding himself up on his arms so he wouldn’t crush her smaller frame against the mattress. He was more than ready for her, and when he sank into her wet heat, they both moaned.

Strong fingers wrapped around her neck, lifting her head up to capture her lips, and swallow the gasp she made when he filled her completely. River stole her breath as he started to move in a slow, almost lazy rhythm that made her dig her nails into his shoulders. She wanted more, wanted fire… wild, uncontrolled passion…

River rose up so that he was kneeling between V’s thighs. His breath was coming short and hard, and the yearning to move, to push them both into oblivion was almost painfully strong, but he steeled himself. Not wanting this to be over just yet, he cauterized the raw edges of V’s desperation with soft kisses until she stopped trembling and writhing, torturing him with every movement.

He started the dance anew, ignoring her pleads for harder… faster… more… Oh, more… River moved in a slow rhythm, rocking them both back and forth. Slowly, slowly they climbed towards ecstasy.

He dipped his head, capturing her tempting mouth in a kiss, and V felt his breath hot and wet against her lips, felt the weight and press of him. The man didn't move at first, and V couldn't hold back a whimper, then she felt River’s hand sneaking in between them. Warm, skilled fingers touched that throbbing bud above her tight opening, and the intensity of it made another noise escape her. Then he started to move again, riding her hard in time with the caresses of his hand. V lost herself in the pleasure. Her entire world became focused on the sensation of River’s fingers flicking over her over-sensed clitoris, of his cock filling her again and again.

River slammed into the willing body beneath him, driven by the same need for fulfillment as V. Yearning for it with every fiber of his being, he slid again and again within her clenching heat. He caressed the delicate bud, slick against his fingers as he played her into orgasm. His last stroke burst that frail line of agony and pleasure, and V cried out her release. She shuddered and clung to River, her body arching off the bed, her lips parting in another cry.

The feeling of V throb around him made River lose the last of his self-control, with a last shuddering stroke, he came in hard shattering blows, burying his face in her hair as he moaned her name.

Afterwards they lay there on the tangled sheets, bodies pressed together, skin sticky with sweat. River’s breathing was deep and even, telling V that he had dozed off. She trailed her fingers down his chest. He was massive, tall, broad shouldered. And so gentle, kind. So unlike…

“Me? Is that's what you're trying to say?” Johnny was leaning against the windowsill, the amber glow at the end of his cigarette intensifying as he took a deep drag off it. “Please, kid, as if I care… Besides, we both know that gentle and kind doesn’t scratch your itch…”

“For the love of god, fuck off!” V hissed.

Johnny moved away from the window. “Well, since you’re asking so nicely…” He smirked. “Sweet dreams then, V.” He gave her a wink and was gone.

Huffing out a breath in annoyance, V let her head drop back against the pillow. Johnny’s wrong, she thought, closing her eyes. River is sweet and kind. He’s everything I could ever need… 

But as she forced herself to relax, a tiny part of her knew that it was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... smut. Enjoy! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_“Jackie, don’t close your eyes!” V struggled not to be thrown into him as the car suddenly veered to avoid driving into oncoming traffic. Konpeiki Plaza and the security forces, were disappearing behind them. There had been a moment of elation when she thought they had gotten away with it. They had fucking klepped the prize right under Yorinobu’s nose! They’d firmly hit the major leagues, and done it with a splash!_

_But as she clutched Jackie’s hand, willing him to stay alive long enough so they could get him some help, the triumph had disappeared. The biochip, the eddies that would be waiting once they handed it over to Evelyn Parker…. None of it mattered._

_“We did it, chica…” Jackie managed. He gave her a pale smile through the pain. “We’re gonna be legends now…” His eyes started to close. “Tell Misty I’ll always…” The light in his eyes faded and went out before he got the last words out, and then he was gone._

_“Jackie, no!” V’s voice was trembling, thick with tears. Feeling utterly helpless, all she could do was hold Jackie’s hand and feel him slip away._

_The scene dissolved and changed in that seamless way dreams do._

_She was on the floor, Dexter DeShawn towering over her, the barrel of his gold-plated pistol aimed at her head. His eyes were cold behind the shades, with no hint of regret. To him this was biz nothing more._

_“Can’t risk it, V.”_

_“Dex, what the fuck!”_

_He thumbed back the safety, and the click sounded very loud in the hotel room. “Seems I’ve chosen the quiet life after all. No blaze of glory for me.”_

_In real life it had happened quickly. She’d hardly even had the time to be afraid. In the nightmare it was as if the passing of time had become unhinged. The moment before Dex finally pulled the trigger felt like an eternity: an eternity of pure fucking terror. Of desperately wanting to live. Every fiber of her being protesting against what would come next: the red flash, the muffled bang and then…_

_“Wake up, V...” Strong fingers wrapped around hers._

 _"Johnny!" She clung to him as he pulled her out of the nightmare's current._

V opened her eyes and found that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her chest felt like it was squeezed in a vice, and her heart was hammering hard enough that it hurt. “Fuck…” She took a deep, trembling breath, and then another.

Johnny was standing by the window, watching the colorful display of neon and holo ads outside. “Still feel guilty about Jackie’s death, huh.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah”, V mumbled, pulling her fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her clammy forehead. “Will it ever get better?”

Johnny took a long drag of his cigarette, mulling it over. Then he shook his head. “Not really.”

V’s shoulders slumped.

He gave a small smile at the sight of her. “Want me to give you a hug you and tell you everything will be okay?”

V rolled her eyes at that. “A cliché, that the best you can do?” 

“Clichés are clichés for a reason, kid.” Johnny watched out of the corner of his eye as she started looking for something to put on. He exhaled a cloud of smoke. “Tee’s down on the floor, next to River’s jeans.”

“Thanks.” She put it on, and contemplated going on the hunt for a pair of panties, but decided against it. It would have meant turning on the lights and waking up River, and from the slow, steady rhythm of his breathing, he was sleeping soundly.

Padding on naked feet across the floor, she joined Johnny by the window. “You still get nightmares?”

“I get yours.” The smoke from the cigarette coiled as he brought it to his mouth, taking a last drag then flicked it away. He watched her through the haze of lingering smoke. “Sometimes, just before I wake up, I feel like I’m back in Mikoshi. Trapped in the darkness… the nothingness.” His voice was rough, naked somehow, like it had been during their talk in the oil field. 

“You’re not in Mikoshi, Johnny”, V said, her gaze meeting his. “You’re here with me. I hate that the biochip is overwriting my memories and personality with yours, that if we can’t stop it, I’ll disappear. It scares the hell out of me”, she confessed. “But getting to know you… I don’t regret that.”

“You won’t disappear”, Johnny promised softly. Impulsively he raised his cybernetic hand, caressing the curve of her smooth cheek. There was something sparking between them, an emotional and physical friction that had been there almost from the start, and neither could deny. V gave a soft intake of breath as he moved closer, trailing the chain of the dog tags that hung around her neck, following it until it disappeared beneath the sagging neckline of her over-sized t-shirt. 

The metal felt cold against her skin, but it left a trail of fire that made her tingle. 

“Can you feel it when I touch you?” He asked. 

“Yes.” V’s voice came out breathy. Meeting his heated gaze, she felt pinned to her spot, unable to move. A tremble of anticipation shot through her, and she suddenly realized that she was wet and aching for him.

Johnny leaned in slowly, and her mouth opened when he brushed his lips against hers. She felt the rasp of his beard against her cheek as he moved his mouth to her ear. “Can’t make the nightmares go away”, he murmured, his voice a low and intimate hum. “But I can make you feel better.” There was a question in those words, and V nodded numbly.

She gasped again when she felt his warm, human fingers on the inside of her thigh, slowly, teasingly moving up… up… 

“You’re awake.”

V flinched and spun around. “River!”

The former detective pushed himself up on his elbow at the sight of her wide eyes and the way her hands was clutching at the t-shirt she had on. “You alright?”

V nodded, trying to get her racing pulse under control. “Nightmare”, she managed, hoping he wouldn’t notice how out of breath she sounded. “Couldn’t sleep.” She felt guilty, like she had almost been caught cheating.

“Naw…” Johnny drawled, leaning against the window, lighting a fresh cigarette as he watched her. “Don’t think it counts as cheating since I’m technically dead.”

Unaware of the rockerboy, and of the emotions churning inside V, River lifted the cover and held out his hand towards her. “Come here.”

Not sure what else to do, V put her hand in River’s and allowed him to pull her back to the bed. 

“You’re shivering”, he said. “Must have been some nightmare.” He hugged her close, running his hand soothingly down her back as she buried her flushed face against his neck. “I got you”, he murmured. “Everything will be okay, I promise.”

From over by the window, Johnny couldn’t help but to give a smirk. Clichés were clichés simply because they worked, and despite V’s earlier words, he could feel her relax against River. He remained where he was, watching the couple, watching the way V appeared small and delicate next to River’s powerful form, and how the man held her against him as if he never wanted to let her go.

River was a good man. Kind, generous… Fucking perfect. Johnny tried to tell himself that it wasn’t jealousy he felt when River captured V’s lips for a kiss. That he didn’t wish that it was him in the bed, holding her. The problem was, he’d never been very good at lying to himself. 

Wishing almost desperately that he could have a drink, or a hit of something, anything that would numb his feelings, he tore his gaze off River and V, and stalked off, leaving only a trail of blue-tinted smoke behind. 

* * *

The following days were spent talking to people.

Thanks to Judy, everyone in the Mox knew that River and V was investigating the three murders. It was nice to see the community come together, but it was clear that no one had seen anything. Even more strange was that Wakako hadn’t been able to find out anything about the roses.

Not used to how slowly the wheels could turn in an investigation, V quickly became frustrated.

“Why can’t we get photos of the other two crime-scenes?” She asked, pacing the porch of Joss’s trailer. The sun was beating down from a cloudless sky, and the dry, dusty landscape beyond the trailer park was lost in a haze. “Normally media loves gory shit like that, but there is nothing about Ginny and the others on either the news or in the scream-sheets.”

“Someone’s put the lid on the case”, River said. He was sitting by the table, studying the notes he had gotten from Detective Ortega who was working Ginny Taylor’s murder.

“Why?” V asked.

River shrugged. “Don’t know, but I’ve seen this before and it usually happens if someone higher up is involved, or blackmailed.”

V frowned. “Blackmailed by who?”

“The corporations of course!” Johnny had been sitting on the steps leading up to the porch. “This is a conspiracy. I can smell it!”

Ignoring him, V turned to River. “Why don’t we get the photos and the postmortem reports ourselves?”

“You mean break into NCPD’s headquarters and steal them?”

“Yeah.” V crossed her arms in front of her, meeting his gaze. “Can't hack the NCPD from the outside. They’re covered in so thick ICE it’s ridiculous. But if you can get me inside the server room, I could jack into the database directly.”

River stared at her. “Damn, V, you know just what to say to grab a guy's attention.”

“I agree with the badge”, Johnny said. “I’m impressed, kid. So, what’s the plan?”

“Was thinking I could get myself arrested and thrown into one of the VIP-cells. They’re just a small jaunt away from the servers. I could get in there and then sneak out without anyone being the wiser.”

“The VIP-cells, huh”, River said while Johnny grinned and gave her a thumbs up. “How do you plan on managing that?”

“Gonna ask Rogue to cook up a fake ID. Someone high status with enough money for daddy to come get. Someone whom they don’t dare throw down in the common cells.” V’s eyes lit on Johnny. _You okay with taking the steering wheel?_ She asked him silently. 

“Not sure that’s such a good idea, V”, Johnny said, sitting up straighter, the grin falling from his face. “Every time you take one of those pills it hits you harder.”

 _Yeah, well, don’t think I could get Rogue do this for free, and to be honest, we can’t afford her rates._ V turned to River, focusing on him. “What do you say, River, you in?”

The ex-detective nodded slowly. “It’s risky as hell, but we can’t just sit around and wait for another body to turn up. Yeah, I’m in.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue was sitting in her usual spot in the back of the Afterlife, listen to a client go over the specs of an operation. It was a simple theft, but of course, the guy behaved like it was the high-risk op of the year.

Corpos are all the same, Rogue thought, listening with half an ear while taking a mouthful of the whiskey. If it hadn’t been for the fact that client paid three times her normal fee she wouldn’t put up with it. Finally, she reached the end of her patience, and was about to let the man know when a lean figure hanging back just outside the booth caught her attention.

“My next appointment is here”, she said, cutting the babbling man off mid-sentence without even bothering to smile. “One my people will call you.”

“Yeah, umm, okay.” At least the corpo rat took the hint and scooted off the seat. “I-I’ll be waiting for your call then.”

“You do that.” Rogue turned her attention to the young woman waiting. “V”, she said with a small smile. “What can I do for you?” Then she noticed that wicked sneer and her own smile faded. “What the fuck are you doing here, Johnny?”

“Got a favor to ask.” He flopped down beside her on the couch, and Rogue moved away a little, wanting some distance between them. “V and her ex-cop input is working some murder cases-”

“The three girls with the roses? I keep my ear to the ground”, Rogue added when he arched an eyebrow. “Still not sure why you’re here and not V.”

Johnny tossed back the shot of whiskey, then refilled the glass. “Kid didn’t think you would be willing help us out for free considering all the things you’re already doin’.”

“Kid’s got more brains than you ever had”, Rogue drawled. “And better manners. That’s my best scotch that you are guzzling, Johnny.”

He gave her a crooked grin, raising the glass. “Much obliged, darlin’.”

“So, what do you want?” Rogue asked annoyed.

“V needs a fake ident. A corpo princess. No one too well known, just well known enough that badges won’t throw her in with the riffraff if she gets arrested.”

Rogue’s gaze narrowed. “What the hell are you two up to?”

“The less you know the better.” Johnny went for the bottle again, but Rogue was quicker putting it out of his reach. “You gonna help us out? I’ll owe you one”, he tempted.

Rogue snorted at that, then she grew serious. “Alright, I’ll help. But only because I want the asshole that murdered those girls caught.”

Johnny shot her that charming grin that was all him despite being displayed on V’s face. “Thanks, Rogue. You’re the best.”

“I know. Now get the hell out of my bar before I change my mind.” She watched him as he stood up. Even the way he moved was pure Johnny. “Hey!” She called as he exited the booth. “Next time, tell the kid to talk to me directly.”

Johnny gave her a sloppy two-finger salute and was gone, disappearing into the teeming crowd.

* * *

Knowing how the pills laid V out, Johnny got back to the apartment without making a detour. He firmly enjoyed the ride there. Jackie’s bike was a growling monster, and the noise and the speed gave him a sense of freedom he hadn’t felt since… Well, since before his attack on Arasaka Tower fifty years ago.

As always the mingled smells of fried rice, chicken kebabs and pizza met him as he got off the elevator. His mouth watered, and for a moment he was tempted to get something to eat. To chew and swallow, andd feel the juices and the flavors flood his mouth. Then he realized it would only ad to the nausea V would suffer, and decided against it. The kid was going to be in a poor shape as it was without him making it worse.

Turning his back on the food vendors, Johnny made his way to the apartment.

* * *

“Oh, fuck…” V clutched the toilet bowl as her stomach emptied itself. Her field of vision was blurry, wracked with the blue digital lines she associated with the chip glitching. As if that wasn’t enough to let her know that things had deteriorated further, the message in red flashing on her cornea spelled it out plainly: Relic Malfunction Detected. 

Flushing the toilet, V curled up on the bathroom floor. A wondrously cool hand was pressed against her forehead.

“I shouldn’t have let you pop that damn pill”, Johnny murmured, brushing away strands of hair that clung to her cheeks. He was kneeling beside her, not liking the way she shivered or how weak she seemed to be. “Every time you take one it gets worse. Like it makes the fucking chip kill you a little faster.”

She peeled an eye open, meeting his worried gaze. “We need Rogue’s help on this. Didn’t know any other way to get it.”

“Coulda just asked her.”

“Yeah, but if I had, I’d still be sitting in the Afterlife negotiating her fee. This way we got what we needed much quicker, and my account remains intact. And the next time we need her help, she’ll agree just because it means cutting you out. She likes to be in control, and she really likes to yank your chain.”

“Don’t I fucking know it”, Johnny muttered.

V smirked at the sullen tone in his voice. “No doubt there’s a story there.” She pushed herself up and then, using the wall for support managed to get on her feet. “Gotta rest for a bit.” 

She managed to cross the apartment, kicking the boots off along the way before she could finally collapse onto the waiting bed. V felt the mattress dip when Johnny sat down on the edge of it, and scooted over a bit to give him some room. She was never able to figure out how the laws of physics worked when it came to him. No one except her could see or hear him, but at the same time he had substance, a physical presence. If he drummed his fingers against a tabletop, or banged his head against a wall, she could hear the noise it made. And when he touched her… 

The cool, metallic hand pressed against her hot forehead again, and a sigh escaped her. “Thanks”, she mumbled.

“’Course.”

Little by little, the nausea subsided, and with it the headache the blurriness. Her Kiroshis kicked back online, and her eyesight cleared and stabilized again. Johnny moved his hand from her forehead to her back, trailing cold fingers down her spine, making her squirm a little.

“You know, offer still stands”, he murmured. “I can make you feel better. No strings attached, no need to feel you have to do anything to me in return.”

V opened her eyes. “So, you what… you’ll get me off out of the kindness of your heart?”

“Wouldn’t call it that.” Johnny gave her a grin. “You don’t get it do you?” He said when he saw the confusion in her eyes. “Everything you feel I feel, and when you come… Man, it’s like your whole world just explodes.”

“So, this isn’t about me at all, is it. It’s about you getting your rocks off.” V rolled off the bed and gave him that look that seemed to consist of fifty percent disappointment and fifty percent disgust.“You want self-gratification, I’m happy to oblige. But don’t pretend that this is about anything other than you getting your kicks.”

Anger flared up, and Johnny was on his feet in a second, staring right back at her. “I was trying to be nice!”

“You think using me is being nice?” V shook her head. “You’re such an asshole.”

“And your fucking impossible”, Johnny sneered. “God!” He wheeled away from her, pacing the length of the apartment. “I thought Alt was high maintenance, but damn, she got nothing on you!”

“Comparing me with your ex-output, really smart move, Johnny”, V retorted, pushing past him on her way to the bathroom.

“Screw you.” Johnny’s voice was completely flat.

V flipped him the finger before entering the bathroom. “In your dreams, rockerboy!” She pressed her hand against the lock.

Johnny was left staring at the closed door. “Fuck!” He slammed his fist against the wall, but there was no smarting pain, nothing that took the edge off the anger and frustration boiling inside him.

* * *

About an hour later, V was sitting on the couch, pretending to watch TV. She had stayed in the shower until it ran out of hot water, and her hair was still damp, hanging in dark ringlets around her face. A part of her was still angry with Johnny, but mostly she was angry with herself.

She had actually thought that Johnny liked her, not just what her body could give him.

Should have known better, she thought, not caring if Johnny heard her or not. When Rogue finally called, she was relieved. Anything was better than having to be alone with her own thoughts and feelings.

 _“Got you an ID”_ , the Afterlife’s fixer started on the holo-screen, then she frowned. _“You alright, kid? You seem a little haggard.”_

“Yeah”, V replied. “Things are just… messy right now.”

Rogue sighed. _“What did Johnny do?”_

V felt her cheeks grow hot at the thought of telling Rouge about what had transpired between them. “Huh… Nothing important. You said you got an ident I can use?”

 _“Elisa van der Walt”,_ Rogue said, all biz. _“Daddy’s a top tier corpo with Militech. Girl’s got a history of drug abuse to the point that there’s a permanent warrant on her. Anyone finding her in the street and handing her over to the police gets a big fat reward.”_

“She sound perfect. Thanks, Rogue.”

The former merc gave a nod. _“Sure.”_ She was about to disconnect the call, but the forlorn look in V’s eyes was all too familiar to her, and it made her speak instead. _“I’m not gonna pretend I know what it’s like for you, but if you want my advise, don’t let Johnny pull his shit on you. He steps out of line, you let him know.”_

V gave a small smile. “Yeah, thanks again, Rogue. For everything.”

 _“Take care, kid.”_ The look in the fixer’s eyes were full of sympathy as she ended the call.

V leaned back against the couch with a tired sigh. She did appreciate Rogue’s concern, and her advise, but Johnny, and the feelings he stirred up in her couldn’t be her focus right now. There was a serial killer stalking the streets of Night City. One who would murder again. Stopping him was all that mattered right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone for the kudos and the kind comments! They mean a lot. <3


	6. Chapter 6

V was standing in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. It was a stranger looking back at her. Gone was the tight jeans, the faded T-shirt, leather jacket and heavy boots. The dark eyeliner had been replaced with eye shadow in white and gold, and more gold had been painted on her upper lip, accentuated with a single streak on the lower as was the latest fashion. Her hair was brushed smooth, and lay in glossy waves around her cheeks.

She was wearing a white, short dress, the skirt skin tight, hugging her ass and hips while the top was loose and daringly low cut, showing glimpses of her breasts when she moved. Instead of the combat boots she was in high-heeled stiletto shoes. Dainty things, elegant and pretty, sure. But not made for combat. In fact barely made for walking. They did make her legs look great though, she had to admit.

“You done in there?” River asked. “Or do I need to break down the door and come to your rescue?” 

“I’m done.” With a last look in the mirror, V put her hand on the lock, and the door slid open. She stepped out of the bathroom, and took a moment to enjoy the look on River’s face. 

“Wow…” The former detective stared at her. “You look amazing…”

“You clean up nicely, I'll give you that.” Johnny was leaning against the wall with that air of supreme nonchalance and arrogance just dripping off him. The tone in his voice was sullen, and no doubt his eyes behind the tinted aviators matched. 

V ignored him. She wasn’t the one in the wrong here. He was the manipulative asshole just trying to get into her pants! Fucking douchebag!

Johnny gave a snort. “Sticks and stones, kid…” He pushed away from the wall, demonstratively turning his back to her to watch the view from the window instead.  


With one last look at the rocker, V tugged at the tight skirt. “I feel like a painted doll.”

“You're stunning.” River came up to her, holding out his hand. V took it, allowing him to pull her close for a moment. “I’m guessing it’s time for step two in your plan”, he said, taking a step back with real regret. 

He handed her a shard, and she jacked it in. The content took a few seconds to upload, but then she was watching a blueprint.

“Sub-floor C”, River said. “VIP holding area, and server room.” Both were clearly marked on the map. “The locks on those cells are a joke. You shouldn’t have any problems hacking them. But once you’re out you’ll have to deal with the cameras, a couple of mechs, and at least one guard.”

“Shouldn’t be too difficult”, V murmured, making a note of memorizing the location of the guard. She had no problem disabling mechs, but she would prefer not to have to tangle with the cops if possible. “What’s that?” She indicated a room she would have to pass in order to reach the server.”

“That’s the hitch”, River said. “It’s the gym. MaxTac treats it like their personal clubhouse.”

“No chance of it being empty then?” V asked.

“Zero chance. It’s not all bad though. I found this.” A part of the blueprint became highlighted as River marked it and zoomed in on it. “The air duct. It runs directly over the gym and into the server room. You’re small enough you should be able to crawl through it. Just be careful you don’t make too much noise. The ceiling’s those old fashioned tiles, and they’re paper thin.”

V pulled out the shard, and gave the former detective a smile. “Preem work, River. If you ever get bored working as a PI, you can have a career as a fixer.” When he didn’t return the smile, her brows knotted in a frown. “What’s wrong.”

“This is not breaking into a gang hiding place, or hitting a scav haunt. If you get caught…”

“Badge’s right”, Johnny murmured, turning away from the view to watch her. 

“I know it’s risky.” V said, giving the rocker a glance, before putting her hand against River’s cheek, focusing on him. “But someone doesn’t want the information about these cases leaked. This is our only chance of getting the files.”

“I know.” River met her gaze, then turned his head slightly so he could press a kiss on her palm. “Just promise me to be careful.”

V gave him a smile. “I’m always careful.”

Johnny gave a chuckle, and chocked on the cigarette smoke. “Oh, V-” He started but she silenced him by giving him a hard glare that made him raise his hands in surrender.

“Just one more thing to do”, V said, her eyes returning to River. She pulled out an inhaler. “Can’t fake my way through NCPD’s scanner.”

“What is it?” River asked.

“Blue glass.” V shook the inhaler.

Johnny pushed away from the windowsill. “I remember Blue Glass. Not as powerful as LSD, but not bad.”

So, glad you approve, V drawled silently to him before putting the nozzle between her lips and taking a deep breath, inhaling the drug. The chemical taste made her smirk. “Jesus, taste the same way hospital soap smells.” 

“You’ll get used to it”, Johnny said. Then the drug hit, and he felt it flood his system, or rather V’s system. “Woa…” He exhaled a slow breath. The intensity of it was incredible. “Your first time, huh.” He watched her sway on her stilettos and couldn’t hold back a grin.

“You okay?” River asked, steadying V with a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah… I’m peachy.” V gave him a slightly delirious smile. “Time to get this party started.”

* * *

The evening shift had just stared, and Officer Jones was manning Night City Police’s booking station. He was lazily flicking through the latest scream sheet while on the radio Stan the Man was chatting about the weather and the latest tune from Lizzy Wizzy. His mind was on the soy steak sandwich his wife had made for him, and he had just about decided he would treat himself to an early lunch break when the door of the station opened and a familiar figure stepped through it.

“Got a live one for ya”, River said, grunting as the handcuffed woman he had slung over his shoulder squirmed, trying to turn herself around. “Elisa van der Walt.”

“Of _the_ van der Walts?” Jones asked, his eyes widening. “The Militech hotshots?”

“The very same. Found her when I was clearing out an illegal drug parlor down in Japantown.”

“I looove Japantown!” V squealed, wriggling on River’s shoulder, actually enjoying herself. Her entire body felt like it was filled with nothing but soap bubbles and warmth. It was nice. Really nice. “And, oh my god, I love your ass!”

“What’s she on?” Jones asked, pulling up the NCPD’s scanner. “Turn her around. I need to check her face against the database.”

River complied. “Blue glass.”

“Jesus… It’s ninety percent pure”, Jones mumbled, looking at the screen, checking the readouts. “That shit cost more than my car.” The picture in the database showed a calm, cool and collected looking woman staring at him with that haughty expression he associated with the upper class corpos. The young woman hanging over Ward’s shoulder shared little resemblance with her, but the telemetry assured him the identity was accurate. Corpo kids always changing up their faces-plates to newer models, he thought.

“So, about the reward”, Ward said, turning around again so he was facing Jones. “How long do you think it will take for the fee to be transferred into my account?”

“Sadly, you’re gonna have to wait for it until someone comes to collect her”, Jones said, looking up from the screen. “Okay, plant her in one of the chairs and I’ll book her and take her to a holding cell.” He sighed the deep sigh of the suffering. “Girl so high I’ll probably be at it all evening...”

“I can take her down to the cells if you like”, River suggested, glad for once that his former brothers in blue were a bunch of lazy SOB’s even at the best of times. “As for the detes, I got the address where I found her. Just write down something about her stating she was out partying. I doubt she’ll remember anything once she’s come down.”

Jones’ eyes brightened. “Thanks, man.” His fingers moved over the computer’s keyboard. “I’m giving you access to the elevator. Just dump her in cell eight.”

“Who’s on guard duty down there?” River asked.

“Steph. But she got called over to gen pop. They got a possible cyberpsycho freaking out over there.”

“Mtac over at gen pop too?” River asked casually.

“Most of them”, Jones confirmed. “You know how those guys are. Always jonesing for action. Fucking pricks.”

River gave the man a smile of sympathy. “Oh, I remember.” He started towards the elevators.

“Thanks, Ward”, Jones called after him. “It’s nice to know you haven’t forgotten your brother’s in blue.”

Feeling guilt churn his gut, River raised his hand, giving the officer a wave, and stepped into the elevator. Jones might not be very effective when it came to solving crimes, which is why he was behind the desk in booking, but he wasn’t a bad man. Once it was discovered that ‘Elisa van der Walt’ had escaped her cell and disappeared, he would be blamed.

Poor guy, River thought. But he didn’t step out of the elevator. Jones might still see him as a fellow badge. But River knew where his true loyalty lay, and it was with Felize, Annie and Ginny.


	7. Chapter 7

V stared up at the ceiling that was peacefully spinning above her. River had left her in the cell a couple of minutes earlier, a worried expression on his face. I’m good, she wanted to say when she smiled up at him. Is all good…

Then he was gone, door locked. It was quiet. Wonderfully so.

“Alone at last…” Johnny appeared, straddling the single chair. Aside from the organically shaped plastic cot she was laying on, it was the only other piece of furniture in the cell.

Nothing good ever lasts… V thought, taking in the blue lines flickering around him. Shards of neon light seen through rain… The cyber-arm was molten silver, making traces in the air as he raised it to pop a cigarette between his lips… Sooo pretty…

John snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. “Come on, kid. Focus!”

V blinked. She felt like she was floating, her body warm and relaxed. A part of her wanted to give into the feeling, to let it float her down the current of the drug. But she had a job to do. She pushed herself up so she was sitting, leaning against the toned glass-wall. The cell, if it even could be called that, was clean and softly lit with a wall mounted light-strip. There was even a toilet and a sink.

VIP treatment, she thought fuzzily. Nice…

“Barely one whiff of glass, and you’re high as a kite”, Johnny smirked. “You’re such a light-weight.”

V pressed her face against the glass wall that separated her cell from the others. “Fuck you, Johnny”, she mumbled.

“Still angry, huh.” He took a drag on the cigarette that had appeared in his hand, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

“You wanted to use me!”

Johnny watched her through the blue haze. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel the effect of the drug, he did. The way the white of V’s dress seemed to bloom and glow told him that. But unlike V, he could still function more or less normally. Practice makes perfect, he thought with an internal smirk. “For the record”, he said out loud. “I didn’t want to use you. Not the way you think.”

Wishing she could melt into the glass and disappear, V closed her eyes. “Please, be quiet.”

“I _was_ trying to be nice. To… share something with you.”

This made V crane her neck so she could see him, her eyebrows knotting as she struggled to make sense of what he said. “Whaddaya do mean?”

Johnny contemplated telling her about how he sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, and just lay there in the darkness feeling her presence, bathing in it. Completely baffled about how close he felt to her, and how much he needed that closeness. How she kept him centered, kept him whole.

How watching her with River was pure torture. Doubly so because he felt every kiss, every caress, every shudder of pleasure, and all he could think about was what it would be like to be the one who made her tremble like that, to be the one who made her gasp and moan. To experience in real life what they had done to each other in the dream they had shared. And to know that everything between them was truly shared. Whatever she felt, he did, and vice versa.

He might not be ready to bare his innermost feelings for V, but _that_ he could tell her. Hell, he could do better than that. He could show her just how good they could be together. Pulling off the aviators and tossing them aside, he trailed his fingers down his chest towards the waistband of his pants.

Eyes widening a little, V sat up straighter. “What are you doing?”

“Remember the safe word from Clouds?” He asked instead of answering. 

V’s brows knotted even more. “You mean Samurai?”

“Tell me when to stop.” His eyes locked with hers as he let his fingers continue their lazy stroll. The mesmerized way she was watching him, the way her lips unconsciously parted when he slipped his hand inside the tight confinement of the leather, was erotic as hell. He was already hard, and by the way V’s breath had suddenly quickened, she could feel it too.

The pants were too tight to give him much room to maneuver, but just watching V, the way her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip, the way she squirmed a little, and clutched her hands in her lap was enough to make him throb. “Is this the drug?” She asked.

Johnny shook his head. “It’s the biochip. Not sure how it works, but I think it simulates my nervous system, feeding the info to you. Or maybe it’s just piggy backing-”

“Stop talking.”

A sly grin curled the corners of his mouth when she gasped, and her head fell back. He could feel her pulsing, pleasure sizzling off his nerve endings and into hers and then back to him, in a never ending loop. “V…” Her name came out in a moan. She had slipped her hand beneath the tight skirt, and was touching her self in time with his minuscule strokes.

 _It’s the blue glass. It makes you do things you wouldn’t normally do…_ The thought shot through her mind, and she wasn’t sure if it came from her or from Johnny. V knew that blaming what was happening on the drug was an excuse. She knew exactly what she was doing. The glass might loosen her inhibitions, but it couldn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to. Much like Johnny. The truth was, she did want this. 

Watching him stroking himself, and feeling it, and knowing that he felt every touch of her fingers as if they had been on his own skin… It made her want to push the boundaries.

The pleasure was rapidly growing between them, and the sound of their rushed breaths filled the cell. It was like riding up a roller coaster, praying for the fall.

Glad he was leaning against the wall, sure that if he hadn’t been, he’d be on his knees on the floor, Johnny arched, a groan escaping him. This wasn’t like holding her, like being flushed against her. Being inside her… But fuck it, if this what was she offered, he gladly took it.

He could feel that she was close, and he was right there with her, balancing on the edge.

“Samurai!” V suddenly gasped out the word, and cold shock was washing over him via their shared nervous system.

Johnny curled in on himself, the orgasm throbbing unreleased. “The fuck?” He managed.

“Security camera”, V hissed.

He looked up, following her gaze. Above his head, mounted close to the ceiling, the discreet camera was taking in the entire cell. “Well, damn.”

“Fuck!” V rolled off the cot, her Kiroshi’s flaring blue as she called on the cyberdeck, hacking the camera, sending a daemon to shut it down. Lust, pleasure, not to mention the warm high the blue glass had created was all fading fast, leaving her feeling weak and shaky, not to mention the headache that was spreading at her temples. As if on cue, the biochip started flashing its warning across her cornea, and the world tilted. Her legs gave out and she was suddenly on the floor. “I think I’m gonna be sick…”

“V!” Johnny was kneeling beside her. “Don’t you dare float off!” He extended his hand to her. “We gotta job to do, remember. ‘Sides, you don’t want anyone watching the footage from that camera, do you?”

“Fuck you.” She blinked as the world continued to vibrate and glitch around her. But she clutched his hand. It felt warm and solid as he pulled her up on her feet. She took a deep breath, feeling the chip stabilizing again.

“The door”, Johnny reminded her. “Hack it so we can get the hell out of here.”

Kicking off the high-heels, V padded across the floor on shaky legs. She was glad to have the door to focus on, relieved as hell in fact. It meant she could postpone dealing with what they had almost done together.

Like River had said, overriding the lock was child’s play, and as she sneaked out into the corridor outside the cell, she had the feeling that it was the last easy thing she did on this job.

The metallic stomp stomp stomp coming from around the corner ahead of her, reminded her that security robots patrolled the area, and V quickly dove in to the nearest open cell. Pressing herself against the wall, she waited while the robot came closer. Every couple of steps or so, it stopped and activated its scanner, searching the area for any disturbances, and intruders. 

Johnny appeared in the cell’s doorway. “You’ll have about twenty seconds to get to the door at the end of the hall before the next bot shows up.”

V nodded, not questioning him. He might behave like a spoiled rockstar, as narcissistic as they came, but she had learned to trust him when it came to combat. He must have been a pretty good soldier, she thought as she watched the robot stomp its way past the cell.

Not waiting for it to get more than a few steps away, V slipped out of the cell. Using her scanner, she was already zeroing in on the door, sending the override command. It opened with a satisfying click.

Johnny appeared on the other side of it. “We got company!” But the warning came too late.

A woman wearing the dark blue NPCD-uniform stared at V. “What the- What are you doing out of your cell?!”

Not bothering to answer, V sicced a daemon at the woman, disrupting her optic implants. The woman cried out, pressing her hands to her eyes.

“This way!” Johnny had appeared at the other end of the corridor. Above him in the wall was the hatch to the air duct. Grabbing the gun from the temporarily blinded woman’s hip-holster, V ran down the corridor. With no implants increasing her strength, she couldn’t simply rip the hatch open. But her keen gaze noticed the small terminal mounted on the wall over by the desk used by the guard on duty.

Using a ping, she discovered that it was exactly what she had hoped it would be: the control unit for the AV-system. The security on the thing was almost non-existent, and it took her no time at all to hack it and send the command to open the hatch.

V scrambled into the duct, the hatch closing behind her. From outside the narrow space, she could hear the officer’s angry voice. “Someone got out of their cell! I don’t know how!” She all but shouted at whomever was at the other end of the call. “Some corpo cunt in a white dress. The bitch fried my optic! You better get up here and help me out, Jones! If I’m going down for this, you’re going with me, you hear!”

Johnny’s chuckled in her ear as she crawled deeper into the metal pipe of the air duct. “I love watching corrupt pigs squirm.”

“So glad you’re enjoying yourself”, V retorted, trying not to think about the decades worth of dust and grime she was crawling through. No dry cleaning in the world could save her dress now.

“I’m sure River will buy you a new one”, Johnny murmured in her ear.

Ignoring the rocker, V continued forward. A metal grid at the bottom of the pipe allowed in some light, and told her that she was now directly above the NCPD’s gym. Peering through it, she caught sight of three men. Two of them looked big enough to be members of the Animals, while the third was lithe and agile. His arms were lined with cybernetics, telling her that he was equipped with mantis blades.

“What’s the hollering about?” One of them asked.

The guy with the mantis blades grinned. “Some corpo princess’ gotten out of the VIP-cells. Steph claims she attacked her.”

“She need any help?” The second muscle mountain asked. “I wouldn’t mind hunting down some tender meat.”

“Didn’t get your fill down in gen pop?” Mantis Blade asked.

“Scums down there’s like scop burgers. I wouldn’t mine a sweet little somethin’ for dessert.” The comment was met by deep throaty laughter that made a cold shiver run down V’s spine.

“Ignore them”, Johnny murmured. She caught a glimpse of him through the grid. He was standing beside the three MTac-officers. Her goal was tantalizingly close. She could hear the hum of the servers already. Taking Johnny’s advise, V started moving again. But as soon as she put her weight on the metal grid, it gave away, and she fell, landing in the middle of the gym with a crash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should warn you all. When I don't know what to write, I write smut, so yeah... that's why there's more smut than anything else in this story. Also, I know the logic is faulty and has huge holes in it, but this is the most fun I've had writing since I finished my second novel. So screw it, I'm going to keep going. Plots and logic be damned.
> 
> As always, a big thank you to everyone who's commented and given me kudos. Cheers, chooms! You're the friggin best!


	8. Chapter 8

V hit the floor hard enough that she got the wind knocked out of her. Her field of vision took on a red tint as she struggled to get some air back into her lungs. The now familiar error message flashed across her cornea, and she gritted her teeth as her head spun.

“You gotta get up, V!” Johnny’s voice seemed to come from million miles away. 

V shook her head, trying to clear it. She knew she was in immediate danger. The three Max Tac officers she had dropped in on were shouting in surprise. Ignoring the way the world seemed to throb as the biochip glitched, V flipped onto her feet. She ignored the muscle twins, she focused on the guy wielding the mantis blades. He was the biggest threat. 

She moved backwards, keeping all three men in her line of sight as she got the pistol up, zeroing it at Mantis Blades.

Without hesitating, V squeezed the trigger. The slug ripped through the air, smacking into the man’s shoulder, throwing him back. But the blades weren’t the only cyberware he was augmented with. Some kind of combat implant dulled the pain and increased his reflexes, and he was already on his feet, moving towards her with uncanny speed.

“Get the bitch!” One of the muscle twins roared.

With no extra ammo, V couldn’t just empty the clip into Mantis Blades. She was already uploading the same daemon she had used against the officer outside. It would blind her three opponents temporarily, but the upload-time was too slow. Mantis Blades would reach her before the daemon took effect.

Ignoring the primal need to simply turn and flee from the predator launching himself at her, V reminded herself that she too was a predator. She kept moving backwards, one controlled step at the time. The guy kept weaving back and forth. But instead of tracking him with the pistol, V kept it steady, and a heartbeat before she had him in her cross-hairs, she fired. The bullet hit him square in the head, and he went down like a broken elevator. 

The daemon had fried the muscle twin’s optic implants, and they were stumbling around, crying out in pain. Ignoring them, V ran for the door at the other end of the gym, jumping over benches, avoiding the sparring bot that was prowling the boxing ring. Using the scanner, she had the door already unlocked and opened by the time she reached it.

V threw herself in to the server room, closing and locking the door behind her.

“Find an access point.” Johnny had appeared, pacing the space between the stacks of servers.

“I know what I’m doing!” V snapped. Using her scanner, she found what she was looking for, and jacked in. Code flared before her eyes, and she quickly sent a command, overriding the firewall. It was a simple trick, but sometimes simple things were the most effective. “I’m in!” She could feel Johnny appear behind her.

“Oh, shit”, he murmured when she called up the files and eyed through them. “The Kaminska girl was rolling when the killer caught her! The entire murder is caught on a braindance!”

“And the police hasn’t even viewed it. River’s right”, V said, downloading the files. “Someone really doesn’t want this killer caught.” The sound of shouting voices coming from the other side of the door told her that they were running out of time.

“We need to fucking delta!” Johnny was standing by the door. 

Ignoring him, V focused on the screen on her HUD. “Gotta delete the footage from the security camera.”

“Dammit, V!” Johnny fisted his hand, looking like he wished he was holding a gun.  
In truth, she wished that too. Even taking into account, that Johnny’s memories were filtered through his ego, he was a hell of a combatant. His reflexes were ridiculous, and his aim as true as they came.

The rocker shot her a grin. “Shoulda let Vik change that lil’ cyberdeck of yours for a Sandivistan implant.”

“Screw you, Johnny”, she retorted. The second the files were deleted, she disconnected. There was no way she could follow the plan and sneak back out using the air duct. She would have to come up with a plan B.

V started scanning the ceiling. On the Net, the security surrounding the NCPD-servers might be state of the art, but the physical location was far from secure. Like River had pointed out earlier, the ceiling consisted of those simple tiles here as well. They wouldn’t hold her weight but… 

“Bingo!” V located the support beams that were the things holding the tiles in place. She closed down the scanner, and quickly climbed onto the desk by the wall.

“Not sure that’s such a good idea, kid”, Johnny commented, knowing her intention without her having to voice it to him. “You’re small, but you’re not light as a feather.”

V stood on the tip of her toes, and was able to lift one of the tiles. “If you come up with a better idea, feel free to share it.” The support beam ran along the entire length of the sub-floor, disappearing into the shadows. Praying it was sturdy enough, she grabbed onto it, heaved herself up and pulled her legs up under her. The beam creaked, but held.

Barely daring to breathe, V started to ease the tile back just as the door was opened. She caught a glimpse the muscle twins, accompanied by a uniformed officer storming into the server room, then the tile settled into its original position and she was left in darkness.

“Where the fuck did she go?!” One of the twins shouted. “Spread out, and tell the others! I want every inch of this building searched!”

“Now what?” Johnny mumbled in V’s ear.

“We arrange a distraction.” Keeping her weight on the narrow beam, V quickly used her deck to reconnect with the facility’s AV-system. This time she scrolled past everything that had to do with ventilation until she came to the very end of the list of settings: Fire Alarm and Fire Sprinkler System.

She could feel Johnny’s lip curl in a grin when she clicked the button and manually activated the system. 

“What the fuck!” Someone shouted below them as the alarm started blaring.

“Fire alarm activated”, an automatic recording sounded. “Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion. Fire alarm activated. Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion…”

“Umm… sir”, the voice was young-sounding, and V had no problems picturing the person it belonged to: a smooth-faced uniformed officer barely out of his diapers, and no doubt in awe of NCPD’s apex predators. “The door’s locked, sir.”

“Locked?” Even through the alarm, and the rush of water spurting from the sprinklers everywhere, V could hear the man stomp over to the door and give the lock-pad a slam. “Fuck! Get it open!”

“I… umm… I don’t think I can, sir. The system locks automatically in case of a fire and-”

V didn’t bother to listen to the rest. Moving slowly, keeping her balance, she edged her way along the support beam back towards the gym, pushing herself forward using her fingers and toes. Using the scanner to make sure that she’d cleared the server room, she moved one of the ceiling tiles aside and let herself drop down onto the ground.

Her entire body was aching from the strain of having crawled along the beam, and all she wanted was to take a few moments to catch her breath. The blue glass was leaving her system, and she could feel a dull headache start behind her eyes. But even without Johnny making an appearance to tell her to hurry the fuck up, she knew there was no time.

Ignoring her discomforts, and the cold water raining down from the sprinkler system, V ran across the gym, stopping only long enough to go through Mantis Blades’ pockets. She was rewarded with a knife and an extra clip of ammo. A hoodie lay tossed on one of the benches, and she grabbed it, put it on and hid the pistol in the right pocket.

“You can’t be in here ma’am.”

V spun around to find a woman wearing a tool-belt and a bright orange cap marking her as a technician watching her. The woman took in her disheveled appearance, and a look of concern spread cross her face. “Are you alright?”

“Scavs attacked me, but I managed to get away”, V lied smoothly, hoping the woman wouldn’t notice the way the pocket of the hoodie was distinctly pistol-shaped. “I was suppose to talk to a Detective Ward. I must have gotten off on the wrong floor, and was waiting for the elevator when the fire alarm suddenly went off. Is there a fire?”

“No, ma’am. The system’s just malfunctioning.”

“Are you sure?” V asked, her eyes wide and filled with feigned fear. “I’ve always been terrified of fires!”

“There’s no fire, ma’am.” The woman replied. “You should head back up to the entrance floor, ma’am. I’m sure there’s someone there who can help you. The elevators are suppose to be locked down, but I can give you access.”

“Oh, could you really? That would be so sweet of you.” Out of the corner of her eye, V could see Johnny, grinning and giving her a thumbs up. “I just want to get out of here, call a cab and get home. It’s been such a horrible day!”

“Alright, ma’am. Just follow the corridor, then turn left, and you’ll be able to see the elevators.”

“Thank you. You have been wonderful. I’m going to tell all my friends about you.” V gave the woman a wide smile. 

Holding her breath, she walked out of the gym. A glance over her shoulder, told V that the woman was busy, trying to override the door to the server room. Quickening her pace to a run, she headed for the elevator.

Like the technician had promised, the door obediently opened when she pushed the button. 

Entering the elevator, V let out the pent up breath she had been holding. “That was too fucking close”, she muttered.

Johnny appeared, pushing away from the wall to give her a grin. “We got what we came for, and we royally fucked up the badges. Not bad, V.”

She managed a smile. “So glad you approve.”

“Oh, I do.” He was suddenly standing very close, that teasing smirk playing on his lips.

V gave him an almost stern look. “Behave, Johnny.”

That made the smirk widen. “You like telling me what to do, don’t you.”

V rolled her eyes at him, but when he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, she couldn’t hold back a shudder. “I’m cold”, she said, knowing that could feel the heat suddenly flaring in her body. 

“Mmm… sure you are”, he murmured. But he didn’t take things further, didn’t touch her again. Somehow that just made it worse, more intense.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, V all but fled the tight confinement, cursing Johnny Silverhand under her hear breath, and pretending she didn’t hear his purring chuckle. 

* * *

 _“So, you found a BD taken by Annie Kaminska?”_ River asked about an hour later.

V nodded. She was sitting on the couch wearing sweatpants and an over-sized T-shirt, her hair still wet from a warm, and very long shower. She wrapped her hands around the cup of synth coffee laden with sugar and cream. “Annie was rolling when the killer caught her.”

 _“Jesus…”_ River’s face on the holo-screen paled a little. _“Have you watched it yet?”_

“Judy has to do her magic on it first, compile it, dial down the pain receptors, stuff like that. She said she would have it done by tomorrow-” V couldn’t hold back a yawn.

 _“That’s probably a good thing”,_ River said. _“You look beat.”_

“I feel pretty beat”, she confessed.

 _“Yeah, coming down from blue glass is a bitch. Huh, so they say”,_ River added noticing the curious look V gave him. _“Seen a lot of people crash on the shit.”_

“That’s why you take more drugs”, Johnny smirked. He lay stretched out at the other end of the couch, speaking expertly around the cigarette between his lips.

 _“You should get some sleep”,_ River continued. _“You want me to pick you up tomorrow? We can head to Judy’s together.”_

V nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” She yawned again. “Sorry.”

 _“Go to bed, V”,_ River’s voice was caring and warm. _“I’ll call you tomorrow. Well, sweet dreams then.”_

V couldn’t help but to smile at the slightly awkward tone in River’s voice. For a guy who was so straightforward and confident, he could be shy, even timid, at times. It was… endearing. “Sweet dreams, River.”

She disconnected the call, and took a sip of her still warm coffee.

“That is not coffee”, Johnny complained. “It’s fucking coffee flavored cream with sugar.” He took a drag off the cigarette then flicked it away with disgust. There was no nicotine, nothing that could calm his nerves. V hadn’t said anything about what had happened in the cell, and quite frankly it was beginning to make him angsty. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed himself up off the couch. “So, we gonna talk about what happened?”

V dipped her head a little, almost hiding behind her hair. Without any make-up, and the over-sized T-shirt hiding her figure, she looked like a teenager. He preferred her with smudged eyeliner, tight tops, and armed. At least then he wouldn’t have to deal with uncomfortable thoughts about the age difference between them. “Do we have to?” She finally said.

Johnny huffed out a breath. This wasn’t what he had expected. “’Suppose not.” He shifted his stance a little. “Wanna pretend it never happened?”

V hesitated, and he found that he was holding his breath. Then she shook her head. “No.” She fidgeted with the cup. “It’s just… It’s complicated.”

“River.”

She nodded. “He’s a good man. I like him. I like Joss and the kids too, and I don’t want to fuck it up.”

Johnny flopped down on the couch beside her, a new cigarette appearing already lit in his hand. “Instant family, huh?”

“Aside from Jackie and Mama Welles, I never had one.” V leaned back against the couch, unconsciously mimicking his pose.

Johnny watched her profile as she stared at the turned off TV. He had experienced some of her memories, like she had experienced some of his. Most of them had been recent. The heist at Konpeki, Jackie bleeding out in the backseat of Delamain’s car. Dex’s betrayal. But he had caught glimpses of V’s life before that: broken family, loneliness. A kid more or less raising herself. It was a common enough story.

“I should stay away from them, shouldn’t?” V suddenly said. “I mean, if we can’t get the chip out…” _I’ll disappear…_ Johnny could feel the needle sharp stings of her fear. “I might end up hurting them, won’t I?", she said out loud.

He was reminded again of how young she was, how lost. “Can’t let fear dictate how you live your life, or the choices you make”, he said, watching the trail of cigarette smoke rise and coil before it faded into nothing. “Sometimes you just have to risk it all, fuck the consequences.”

“Is that from the book ‘Life According to Johnny Silverhand?’”

Johnny gave a snort. “Biographies and self-help books are more Kerry’s style.” He tore his gaze off the smoke, turned his head only to find that V was watching him, her eyes deep and mysterious in the lowly lit apartment. 

“Whatever you choose in the end, I’ll be right there with you”, he promised, unaware of his voice having become soft.

V’s lips curled. “Well, it’s not like you actually have a choice.”

“Ha ha, funny, kid.” Johnny took a drag of the cigarette. His arm came around V, and she snuggled close to him, and they remained like that for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Night was on, and Death had free reign of the city. It was in the inhalers and syringes that numbed and dulled. It was a thug waiting for someone to rob. A pumped up brute forcing a young woman into a darkened doorway. A monster in the shadows with a long, sharp blade…

Come morning another whore would be found with her throat slit and her belly torn open so all could see her foulness, and the people of the streets would whisper that the killer had done it again. The butcher had found another innocent to slaughter.

Innocent… He mused as he walked down a darkened alley. It was as if they believed his blade cut away the filthy parts of them, as if they were washed clean by the blood. She isn’t innocent. She is guilty, guilty, guilty!

Beneath his blade all the whores were the same. They were all _her._ The one who had destroyed him. 

He stepped out of the alley and found himself on a busy street. Busy despite the lateness of the hour, despite the chill and the rain. His blade found her again and again. But it was never enough. She kept returning, kept taunting him, kept telling him the truth. That his life was a life. That _he_ was a lie. 

She had pulled away the curtain and showed him the abyss on the other side. And for that she must die. Over and over again.

Bright neon light hit his eyes as he crossed the street, and he had to veer to avoid bumping into someone. Night City’s streets never fully slept. He pulled his cap down lower, hiding his face. It wouldn’t do to have someone recognize him. No, it wouldn’t do at all.

The killer walked, allowing the threads of chance to pull him along, knowing that somewhere close by she, his savior and his doom, waited in a darkened corner or a shadowy doorway, waited for her date with destiny. Waited for him.

* * *

River waited patiently outside the cordon. The call from Detective Ortega had come an hour before sunup. Another joytoy had been found with her stomach cut to ribbons and her throat slit.

Angelo Ortega was a rotund senior detective with the appearance of a tired bulldog. His hands was shoved deep into the pockets of the worn jacket to stifle of the morning chill, and he nodded a thanks when River handed him one of the cups of coffee he had stopped to get on his way to the crime-scene. 

He watched as Ortega pulled the lid off the take-away cup and blew on the hot beverage before taking a careful sip.

“So?” River asked when Ortega had swallowed down what was probably his first hit of caffeine that day. “Is it our guy or not?”

“Vic was positioned like the others”, Ortega said. “But since she wasn’t holding a rose cap’n claims it’s not related to the other three. You ask me the uniforms who called it in made it vanish.” He rubbed a hand over his forehead. “Sometimes I hate this fucking city.”

“Cops found her?”

“Yup. Tommy Edwards and Lara Bessett. They were the first on the scene when we got the call about Ginny Taylor last week too. Regular Johnny on the Spots those two.”

“You think they’re connected somehow?” River asked.

“Nah”, Ortega said, having mulled it over. “I’m not saying they’re pure, but involved in murder… Not those two. Bessett has her sight set on climbing the ladder. She’s too careful with her rep to get involved in anything stinky.”

“And Edwards?” River took a mouthful of the rapidly cooling coffee. 

“Not the sharpest tool in the box”, Ortega admitted. “But he’s smart enough to hitch his wagon to Bessett. She rises, so does he.”

“What does the white coats say?” River asked, changing the subject, and making a mental note on checking up Edwards and Bessett himself. “They got any leads?”

“Department is refusing to pay for a proper crime-scene investigation. I got Phyllis down in the morgue doing a standard postmortem. She might throw in a tox-screen too if I can talk her into doing it off the books, but that’s about it. Case is being stonewalled at every corner, and fuck if I know why.” Ortega shook his head sadly. “Even taking in all the standard corruption and bullshit, this doesn’t make any sense.”

For a moment, they just stood there together, drinking their coffee. Then Ortega shifted his considerable weight from one foot to the other. “Heard about an incident at HQ last night. Someone breaking out of the VIP-holding cells, attacking Max Tac, starting fire alarms and shit. You and your merc outpout wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would ya?”

A small grin tugged at the corners of River’s mouth, but he kept it firmly in check. “Whatever gave you that idea…” He took a last mouthful of the coffee then tossed the cup in the nearest bin. “Thanks for the call, Ortega. You’ll let me know what Phyllis finds, right? Oh, and tell Jones I owe him one.”

The Detective gave a nod. “Sure thing, Ward. I got a daughter the same age as these girls. I don’t know what I would do if I lost her… Whomever this killer is, he has to be stopped.”

“Yeah”, River said, his eyes going to stretcher with the body bag being lifted into the waiting AV. Tiara Miller had been twenty-one years old when the killer ended her life. Twenty-one. 

* * *

Judy looked up from the laptop balancing on her knees. “You sure you want to do this?”

“No”, V admitted. “But I have to.”

They were in the BD-tuner’s den beneath Lizzie’s, waiting for her to finish compiling the braindance V had downloaded from the polices’ server. It was ten in the morning, and still hours before the club opened its doors. The lack of a thumping base coming down from the dancefloor above made the place feel abandoned, and a little eerie. 

Perhaps as an antidote, the TV on Judy’s desk was turned on. When the commercials ended and Gillian Jordan’s pretty face and blonde due appeared, they all watched intently. But the news segment ended without the murders being mentioned.

“It’s four girls now!” Judy exclaimed, angrily gesturing at the TV. “And they’re not gonna say a word about it?”

“Someone high up wants to keep it off the record”, River replied with a small rise and fall off his shoulders.

“How high up?” Judy wanted to know. “If this is some kind of cover up, maybe we can expose the fucker?”

“She’s not wrong, V.” Johnny appeared as if he had stepped out of the shadows. “If the killer has corpo protection, we could do something about that.”

“Not without exposing ourselves”, V said. _And we don’t know that a corporation is involved_ , she shot to the rocker, who dismissed her words with a wave of his hand.

“Corpos are _always_ involved.”

“So, what do we do?” Judy asked.

“We watch Annie’s BD.” V pushed away from the desk she had been leaning against, making her way over to the chair. “And we scour it for clues. If there is something there that can help us identify the guy, or point us in the right direction, we’ll find it. Is it done compiling?” She asked, nodding at the smaller screen.

Judy swiveled her desk-chair around, checking the progress. “It will be a minute or two before it’s ready.” 

“You’ve watched BD’s where the roller flatlined before?” River asked, coming over to stand next to V.

“A couple of times”, V replied. “Not as fun as watching strippers or skydivers or something, but it comes with the job I suppose.”

River arched an eyebrow. “Strippers, huh?”

“Lost a bet I made with Jackie and had to watch this ridiculous BD with twins dressed up in matching unicorn outfits.” V smiled at the memory.

“How was it?”

“Sparkly.”

Taking a seat on the edge of one of the tables covered in bits and pieces of tech, Johnny gave a chuckle. “Twins in matching outfits… Man, that takes me back…”

V rolled her eyes at him as she stretched out in the BD-chair. _Why am I not surprised…_

“Okay, file’s ready”, Judy said, wheeling her chair around. “You ready, V?”

V took a deep breath, trying to steel herself for what was to come. She put the wreath on, adjusting it. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

Annie pulled off the classic little cocktail dress and put on a mini-skirt, a tiny top and a pair of seriously high-heeled boots. After having combed the curls out of her blonde hair, she shrugged into a designer jacket that cost more than V’s entire wardrobe, and gave herself a once over in the mirror. She added a second coat of lipgloss before turning away from her reflection. 

V got a good view of a messy changing room that looked much like any other messy changing room she had ever seen. But everywhere there were signs that told you that this wasn’t just a run of the mill dollhouse. That the patrons who visited was putting down some serious scratch to have their innermost fantasies fulfilled. “Okay, I’m heading home!”

A red haired young man with synthetic eyes popped his head out from the bathroom. “Alright, honey. See ya tomorrow. Mhwa mhwa.” He sent two air-kisses Annie’s way and smiling, she returned them. Then she pushed the door open, and V felt cool night air hit her face.

 _“Why was she recording this?”_ River asked. _“It all seem so normal and everyday.”_

 _“Rollers does that sometimes”_ , Judy explained. _“You record everyday shit to try out different settings and configurations, and sometimes producers will want stuff they can use as fillers, add a little background, things like that.”_

Her senses hijacked by the braindance, V simply let their voices wash over her. It had been raining earlier that evening, and she could hear the little splashes of water as Annie walked across the parking lot.

Corpo Plaza was a glittering jungle of glass, concrete and steel. Nightclubs, expensive stores and restaurants… biz was around the clock. Turning left, Annie continued down the sidewalk, keeping up her quick pace. She stopped at a street-light, turning to look over her shoulder.

“She isn’t used to walking home, and she definitely doesn’t like it”, V mumbled. “I can feel her heart racing.”

 _“She’d had to take the car to the garage a couple of days before”,_ River said. _“Something about the electronic coupling module needing to be replaced.”_

The streets had been packed around Corpo Plaza, but as Annie left the city center behind, pedestrians got more scarce, and she got more nervous. V could feel her hands clam up. When Annie glanced over her shoulder again, V saw the car that was slowly driving along the street. Pausing the BD, she changed over to the editor.

 _“You seen something?”_ River asked.

“Cop car”, she said after having confirmed it with the scanner.

_“Can you make out the officers?”_

“Maybe.” V started the braindance again, but instead of continuing along the street, Annie turned, entering an alley. It was obvious that the slow rolling car was making her nervous. Her heart was thudding in her chest as she hid behind a dumpster. “Shit”, V muttered, staring into the side of the dumpster through Annie’s eyes. “Even if I shift back into edit, I won’t be able to tell who’s in the car-”

Suddenly Annie gave a yelp of surprise as someone grabbed her and pulled her backwards, deeper into the alley. V gasped, feeling the woman’s shock.

“Gotcha!” The man’s voice was rough in her ear.

“No! Let go of me! Help!” Annie tried to scream, but something was pressed over her mouth, then came a sharp pain as something was injected into her neck.

“Stop!” V felt the bitter taste of panic. Her entire body flooded with adrenaline and terror as the braindance paused again. Shifting to the editor, she pushed the feelings of distress away. She quickly moved around, watching the frozen figures of Annie and her unknown assailant. Activating the scanner, she focused on the man, then frowned. “I’m getting an error-message.”

 _“Get in closer on the man’s face”,_ River said.

V did as he asked, and cursed when she noticed the complete lack of facial features. “He’s wearing some kind of mask! Fuck!” She gritted her teeth, reeling in her anger. “We have to keep going. I’m switching out of the editor.”

“V.”

She looked up to find Johnny standing in front of her, as pixelated as everything else in the editor, but still clearly recognizable.

“Next bit’s gonna be intense. You sure you want to go through with it? Could just watch it from the editor.”

“No. I can’t rely on the editor for visual details. I have to see what she saw.”

Having expected her answer, Johnny sighed a little. “Yeah, I know. Just don’t like the idea of being murdered. Again.”

“Neither do I”, V mumbled. She took a deep breath, and meet his gaze. “You ready?”

Johnny flicked away his cigarette and nodded. “Fuck it, let’s do this.”


	10. Chapter 10

V woke up with a groan. No, not V. Annie. V struggled to focus on that simple fact while she was tugged along as Annie Kaminska resurfaced from the inky blackness that had swallowed her. From somewhere close by she could hear music, and someone humming along, the voice low and intimate. 

She tried to look around, tried to raise her head, to roll over, but it was like her brain had been completely disconnected from her body. There was a strange taste in her mouth, something bitter and metallic, and a sickly sweet perfume in the air.

“Can’t move…” V managed, struggling not to give into the panic.

 _“It’s the midazolam.”_ River’s voice seemed to come from far away.

“Let’s delta the fuck outta here.” Johnny’s voice, a lot closer, was strained, and it took V a moment to realize that it was fear she could hear in his tones.

“Not yet”, she managed, as Annie blinked, trying to clear her head. Her eyes rolling wildly as she struggled to make sense of what had happened, where she was. The light was low, but from the way it spilled across her body, she knew it must come from a brightly lit room somewhere close.

The humming stopped, and there was a distinct sound of footfall coming closer. Then someone was leaning over her, someone with a face that was blank, smooth and white. Someone holding a knife. “Oh, you’re awake already.”

Annie managed to make a noise, a soft mewl of terror, and V could feel the wet warmth beneath her buttocks, and realized that the girl’s bladder had emptied itself. 

It’s just a mask. There’s a man beneath it not a monster… V struggled to hold on to that thought, to hold on to her identity. Fear seemed to come from all directions. From Johnny, from Annie, and from herself. Everything was saturated with it. Vibrated with it.

“I knew I would find you again”, the faceless man said in a pleasant tone of voice that stood in sharp contrast with his eerie appearance and the blade in his hand. “I always do. It’s like I’m drawn to you. A moth to a flame.” The white face moved, and V wondered if he was smiling behind the mask. “You delivered me, you know. Delivered and damned…” A sound that could either be a chuckle or a sob escaped him. He leaned down, bringing his masked face close as if he was going to kiss her. “Now I’m going to do the same to you…”

I know that voice, she thought. I’ve heard it before… 

“Can’t remember…” Johnny’s voice came out in a rough whisper. “Stop the recording. Change to the editor, before-” Then a hot lance of pain shot up from her stomach, and the line between Johnny’s, her own identity and Annie’s blurred. 

They all screamed as the blade bit into the girl’s stomach again, and the killer started cutting.

* * *

“What’s the hell is going on?” River tore his eyes off V’s too still body to turn to the BD-tuner. “I thought you’d turned down the sensory receptors?!”

“I did! They were!” Judy was frantically pounding away on the keyboard. “It must be that damned chip! I’m switching to manual control and pulling her out!” She hit the enter-key, and the braindance ended.

V blinked, trying to get her bearing. She felt like she was untethered. A face was hovering above her, and it took her a few second to recognize River.

“Slow breaths, V.” He helped her sit up, then pulled the wreath off her head. “Did you discover anything?”

“Back off, Detective!” Judy’s voice was sharp. She was standing on the other side of the chair, glaring at him. “Give her some time before you start interrogating her!”

“It’s like watching two dogs squabbling over the same bone…” Johnny tisked, but there was no humor in his voice. He was sitting on a table close by, his shoulders slumped, looking about as hot as she felt. He meet her gaze through the haze of the cigarette smoke. “You okay, kid?”

V nodded. _Yeah, I think so._ Out loud she said: “I recognized the killer’s voice. I think.” She frowned. It was difficult to separate Annie’s feelings from her own.

“Do you know from where?” River asked.

V shook her head. “No. I just have a feeling I’ve heard it before.”

“Did you catch anything that can help us pinpoint where he takes his victims?”

“No. Annie couldn’t look around, could barely move her eyes. She was on her back on some sort of table or counter. There was a smell”, V said, her mouth twisting as she recalled it. “Rot and roses. I think he’s growing them himself.”

“That would explain why Wakako wasn’t able to track them down”, River said. “The music that was playing”, he continued. “Did you recognize it?”

“Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata”, Johnny offered, popping a fresh cigarette between his lips.

V passed the information on to River and Judy. _You know classical music?_

Johnny shrugged. “Where did you think we got our best riffs from?”

“The killer likes Beethoven. That’s it?” The frustration in Judy’s voice matched the one V felt. “How the hell is that gonna help us catch the fucker?”

“Actually, we got a lot more out of it than that”, River said, his voice making a calm counterpart to Judy’s agitated tones. “We learned he grabs his victims off the street, and that he takes them to a second location where the murder itself takes place before he drops off the body and arranges the scene. It tells us that he’s organized, and intelligent. But the stuff he said…”

“Sounded like paranoid crazy talk to me”, V said and River nodded.

“His mental state might be deteriorating. Sooner or later he’s gonna start making mistakes.”

“I noticed something too”, Judy said, looking a bit reluctant as she approached V and River. “This is gonna sound gonk, but Annie kinda looked like you, V.”

V recalled the painted beauty she had glimpsed in the mirror. “You’re right, that does sound gonk.”

“Not hair color or hair style obviously. But build. Annie was slender, but not skinny. Had curves in all the right places. Just like you. Ginny looked like that too.”

“She’s right, you know”, Johnny said, making V give him a look.

River had pulled out his phone and was scrolling through his notes, now he shook his head in wonder. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice it earlier…” He held up the phone, showing a photo of a smiling young woman with pink hair. “Tiara Miller, the vic found this morning.”

V stared at the picture, feeling a shiver run down her spine. Aside from the hair, the girl could have been her.

“So, the killer has a type”, Johnny said, appearing beside the BD-chair, giving her a glance. “And it looks like it’s you.”

* * *

It was well past midnight, V felt bone-weary, but was still unable to settle down enough to go to bed. The killer’s familiar voice… It was like a sore tooth she couldn’t stop tonguing.

_You delivered me, you know. Delivered and damned…_

“If you’re gonna spend the entire night fretting, you could at least pick up smoking”, Johnny drawled from over by the couch. “It calms the nerves.”

“Smoking’s bad for the health”, V remarked more out of habit than anything else.

The rocker scoffed. “Hate to be the one to tell you this, kid, but so is working as a merc. It’s downright lethal.” He sighed when she didn’t respond. “Kinda regret we didn’t tag along with River. At least then I coulda watched you two play family.”

“I can put the TV on if you’re bored”, V offered, tearing her eyes off the view outside the window to watch him.

“Fuck no. I’d rather watch paint dry.” Johnny flicked his cigarette away, and it glitched out of existence before hitting the floor. He started humming something, tapping out the rhythm with his fingers against the coffee table. V ignored him, watching the flickering lights outside the window. Finally, he couldn’t take the silence any longer. He rolled to his feet. “Come on, lets go and get a drink or something. V!” Her name came out in a cloud of smoke and frustration. 

“Jesus, Johnny!” She stared at him as he fidgeted and paced. “Don’t you have a guitar to tune or something? Just leave me the fuck alone for two minutes, will ya! I’m trying to decide what to do!”

“No”, Johnny said with that razor sharp perception he sometimes displayed. “You’ve already decided what to do. You’re just trying to figure out if River will approve or not.”

“Do you think he will?”

“Will it make any difference if he don’t?” Johnny countered. 

V mulled it over. “No”, she said. “I guess it won't.”

“Then fuck him.” 

V let go of the breath she felt like she had been holding since the idea had popped into her head. “Yeah”, she mumbled. “Fuck him.”

Johnny shot her a grin. “Atta girl. If your emo drama’s been dealt with, maybe we could get that drink?”

Even fortified with a couple of shots of tequila, V found that she feared going to sleep. She would get drowsy, but at the last possible moment, her eyes would snap open, her heart would be racing. It was as if Annie’s terror and anxiety had infected her.

“I felt the same way when I came back from Mexico.” Johnny was laying on his back beside her in the bed, one arm half-haphazardly thrown over his chest, the other propping up his head.

“What did you do?” V asked.

“Drugs, lots of drugs.”

She snorted. “Yeah, don’t think I have the time to go on a bender.”

Johnny moved a shoulder in a sort of shrug. “Didn’t help much anyway.” He turned his head, watching her in the mottled darkness. There was a longing in her eyes that matched the one he himself felt. A shared yearning for closeness, but neither of them acted on it.

When sleep finally came it was fretful and filled with nightmares. Over and over again, V found herself in that dark, unseen room that smelled of flowers and death, feeling the sharp bite of the knife as the killer cut her open. Until… 

A balmy breeze came from somewhere and stirred the strands of her hair, causing them to tickle her cheeks.

“Wanted to show you the view.”

V climbed to her feet, and walking the few steps over to the balcony railing. The ocean spread out before here eyes. Sunrise was painting it and the sky in pastels and gold. To her right the curlicue of a roller coaster rose. “Beautiful”, she murmured, her eyes straying from the vista to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't turn out the way I hoped, but it will have to do for now. Once I have the entire story down, I'm going to have to do some proper editing... (not my favourite part of the writing process).
> 
> As always, a big big thank you to everyone for the kudos and the comments. And a special thanks to TheApostate. Without your input there wouldn't have been any Johnny at all in this chapter. I was so focused on moving the plot forward that I kind of forgot about him.


	11. Chapter 11

V tugged at the tight top, pulling it down a little to show off a bit more of the purple bra, and the mound of her breasts. “I feel ridiculous”, she muttered, staring at herself in the mirror. She had matched the snug top with pink satin hotpants over black fishnet stockings, and a pair of knee-high boots. At least the heels weren’t too high to run in, she thought, zipping the boots up.

“You think the killer will notice me?” She asked when she straightened.

“Dressed like that, I think everyone will notice you.” Johnny was lazily leaning against the wall behind her, his lips pursed in that teasing smirk of his. “The badge’s gonna blow a fuse.”

“Because I dress like a Mox, or because I’m gonna be bait?”

“Prolly both.”

When she had entered Lizzie’s an hour earlier and told Judy about her plan, the techie had first refused to help, saying she didn’t want to have any part in V putting her life in danger. But when it dawned on her that V was going to go through with it, with or without her, she had reluctantly agreed to help out.

V couldn’t imagine River being any more enthusiastic over her plan than Judy had been. Probably less.

“You’ve already decided to do this, right?”, Johnny said, watching as she put on her makeup. “So, why worry about what anyone thinks about it.”

She turned away from the mirror to face him. “You know, I’m not just putting myself at risk here. If I flatline, so do you.”

“Oh, I am well aware”, Johnny said. “But this fucker needs to be stopped.”

There was something raw in the tone of his voice that made her give him a second look. “Annie’s BD really rattled you, didn’t it?”

Johnny wheeled away from her. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

But she wasn’t about to let him off the hook that easily. “C’mon, Johnny. I know what you felt. I was right there with you, ‘member? It’s okay to admit that you’re afraid to die, that you don’t want to disappear-”

The look he shot her was dark, filled with warning. “Don’t go there, V.” With that he simply walked away, glitching out view.

She turned around, looking for him. But she knew he was gone, that he had withdrawn to some private part of the brain where she couldn’t reach him. She sighed. “You know, one of these days you’re gonna have to put on your big boy pants and deal with your feelings, Johnny!”

There was no reply. Not that she had expected one. Gritting her teeth in annoyance, V pushed the door open and stepped out of Lizzie’s dressing room to find Judy and River waiting over by the bar. It was still early evening, the place had just opened and only a few patrons had trickled in.

Judy gave a low whistle when V came towards them. “Damn, girl. You look good enough to eat! Don’t she?” She gave River a non too gentle shove with her elbow. The former Detective looked like he was having trouble breathing. And V allowed herself a small smile. Then she saw the disapproving look on his face.

“What? You don’t like the outfit?” She asked, keeping the tone light. “Ah, I knew I shoulda gone with the sparkly mini-skirt instead.” She sighed when the scowl on his face deepened. “Fine, just say it so we can get this over with.”

Meeting her gaze, River chose his words carefully. “I know you can handle yourself, V. But this guy is dangerous, and there’s still a lot we don’t know about him. Just, hold off on this op for a couple of days. I can call Ortega again, shake the tree a little. You never know what we might find.”

“You mean we should just sit on our asses until another body turns up?” V gave him a tight-lipped shake of her head. “Can’t do that, sorry. You asked for my help, River This is what that looks like. Judy’s gonna run surveillance, and I want you as backup in case things go sideways. But I’ll do this without you if I have to.”

A minuscule smile softened his grim expression somewhat. “A lone wolf on a crusade, huh…” Then, knowing that there was nothing he could say or do that would change her mind, he said: “Alright, I’m in.”

* * *

According to the police files, the victims had last been seen downtown. V’s plan was simple: to walk the same streets and visit the same places as the murdered girls had. 

Trying to catch the eye of a predator… It’s not the craziest thing I’ve ever done, she thought, walking into the nightclub that was the last place Felize Lopez, the very first victim, had visited.

The club’s clientele consisted of a the regular mix of downtown people: corpos and those who wanted to fraternize with corpos. Which meant a lot of people in glitzy designer knock-offs. She fit right in.

River and Judy was trailing her, making sure to keep their distance. She caught a glimpse of them over by the bar, and felt safer knowing they were there, that they had her back.

Johnny had stayed away since he walked out on her in the dressing room at Lizzie’s, now as she slid onto the dance floor, he glitched into her field of view. “So, are you going to give me a show or are you just gonna stand there?” He said, his eyes hidden behind the dark aviators, his lips pursed in a teasing smirk. 

“Go eat a dick, Johnny”, she retorted, struggling not to grin. She had known he wouldn’t stay away long. He never did. Someone as narcissistic as Johnny Silverhand needed an audience, even if it was an audience of only one.

Tossing the aviators aside, he moved up to her, letting his eyes glide over her scantily clad form. “Come on, V. Show me what you got.”

V knew he was only teasing her as a distraction so she wouldn’t push him about the reason why he had ditched her back at Lizzie’s. Not being big on talking about feelings herself, V was happy to leave things alone. For now at least. Besides they had other things to focus on. Like catching the attention of a killer…

One song ended and another began, and V started to move to the driven beat of the digital drums together with the others on the dance floor. She shot him a glare, as he moved with her. “You misbehave and I will hurt you, Johnny.”

“Promises promises…” There was a velvety quality to his voice that stroked some undefinable part of her nerves, and V was suddenly glad for the pink and blue light that hid her flushed cheeks. 

Over at the bar, River nearly choked on his drink as V started to twist and grind to the pulsing music. The way she danced were making parts of his clothing exceedingly uncomfortable.

“Girl’s got some moves”, Judy commented. “If she ever wants a change of pace, she could easily earn some serious eddies dancing.”

“She is suppose to draw attention to herself”, River mumbled. Who is she dancing for? He wondered. Aside from a quick glance, she hadn't looked in his direction, instead her gaze was lost somewhere, as if she was watching something... or someone no one else saw. _Johnny Silverhand..._ River struggled not to give into the gnawing feeling that felt a lot like jealousy. 

"Yeah, she is succeeding at that." Judy had hacked into the nightclub's surveillance cameras, and was watching the people who watched V. "Got something", she said, zooming in, and transmitting the feed to River.

The image popped up on his HUD, showing a man was approaching V. River felt his stomach knot when the man pulled her close. 

* * *

V moved in the arms of the stranger, but her eyes were on Johnny. He had reappeared seated at one of the tables, feet propped up on it. There was a nonchalant air about him, but his eyes never strayed from her. Even with them hidden behind the aviators, she could feel the weight of his gaze.

She had never been one to play games, but the way he watched her… V felt her breath hitch in her throat.

“I love the way you dance, baby”, the man breathed in her ear. “You’re so friggin sexy.”

She wrapped an arm around his neck. He was young, her age, his hair was neatly combed back from his face, and he was in a suit. Cute. If you liked the clean-cut corpo type.

 _“Make an excuse and ditch this guy”,_ River’s voice suddenly sounded in her ear. 

Johnny was on his feet, staring at someone in the upper gallery. “Do as he says, V. There’s a guy up there that hasn’t taken his eyes off you since you started dancing.”

She forced herself to smile at the young corpo and started to untangle herself from him. “Need some fresh air.”

He pressed himself against her, giving her a feel of what he had to offer. “I’ll come with.”

Wishing she could just tell the guy to fuck off, V nodded. “Sure. I’d like that. I just need to use the restroom first. Too much beer.” She slipped out of the man’s grip, and started pushing her way through the throng.

“Smooth”, Johnny drawled.

“Talk to me, River”, she said, ignoring the rocker. She wanted to look around, to see whomever it was that had drawn their attention. But she kept her focus on making her the way to the restroom.

 _“He’s on the move”_ , River said. _“Dammit! I can’t make out his face. Judy?”_

_“Didn't get a look at his face. There’s too many people.”_

“I’ll get out of here”, V whispered, changing direction. “He should be easier to spot out in the street. You just make sure to keep him in your view.”

* * *

There was a chill in the air, and as V stepped out of the nightclub, she pulled on the leather jacket she had brought with her. And checked the gun in the pocket, making sure it was still there instead of say in the pocket of one of the smiling people manning the wardrobe.

 _“Still no ID, but we got eyes on him.”_ River sounded slightly out of breath as if he had been running. _“Keep walking, V, but stay in the crowded areas.”_

There was still a line of people waiting to get into the nightclub, and V set a slow pace, pretending that she was looking for someone in the line while sneaking peaks over her shoulder. Her pulse had sped up, and despite the gun, she felt vulnerable, exposed. 

“You think you’ll recognize him?” Johnny was sitting on the hood of one of the cars parked along the street.

“Maybe.” V looked over her shoulder again.

 _You delivered me, you know. Delivered and damned…_ The killers voice whispered across her mind again. I’ve heard that voice before. I know I have.

Johnny appeared, leaning against the lamppost she was walking past. “Head’s up, V. We got company.”

They had reached the end of the line of dressed up, exited people. Looking back, V could see someone, a man, quickly stepping into the doorway of a shop selling designer clothes to the one percent who could afford them. 

“River?”

 _“We see him”,_ the ex-detective said via the com-implant. _“Just keep walking, V. If he makes a move, we’ll get him.”_

Heart pounding, V forced herself to continue walking at a slow pace, and to not turn around, trying to spot her pursuer. Reaching the end of the building, she was passing the entrance of a dark alley, when suddenly, an arm shot out and grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" A hoarse voice said in her ear as she was pulled into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, as they say. And I managed to end with a proper cliffhanger.
> 
> If you're enjoying the story so far, let me know. Reviews and comments = writing. <3 <3 <3


	12. Chapter 12

V found herself slammed into the wall, her head spinning from the impact. Via the com she could hear River and Judy shouting, and somewhere close by, she could sense Johnny. Impotent rage came off him in waves.

“Did you think I would let you get away?” The man’s breath was hot in her ear, and smelled strongly of alcohol. V recognized him now. It was the guy who had danced with her.

“You don’t want to do this, choom”, she said, trying to push him away, but he was holding her, using his weight to pin her against the wall. An icy trickle of fear spread through her. The grip he had on her wrists was like iron. Implants, V thought. Must be. “Let go of me!” She put every ounce of command she could muster into her voice, but he just laughed.

“Playing hard to get, huh?”

Steeling herself against the pain, she slammed her head against his nose. Her attacker howled in surprise and pain, and released his grip on V so he could cup his hands over his crushed nose. “You ruined my nose, you fucking bitch! Do you know how much I paid for this face-plate?”

“Shoulda thought about that before you got all rapey”, V retorted. “No means no, asshole!”

Then River was there, tackling the man who hit the ground with a thud. Rage made him slam a fist into the guy’s already bloody face again and again. Then hands were tugging at him and someone was shouting in his ear.

“You’re gonna kill him, River! Stop!”

It was the warm splatter of blood hitting his face that made him come back to himself and realize what he was doing. “Fuck…” River unsteadily got up on his feet. His chest was heaving as he sucked in air, trying to get himself under control.

“We need to get the hell out of here!” Judy shouted from the entrance of the alley. “Trauma Team’s gonna coming swooping down any second to rescue this fucker!”

Ignoring Judy for the moment, V turned to River. “Are you okay?”

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again they were filled with darkness and pain. “Yeah… It’s just…” He shook his head. “Fuck it. Let’s just get the hell out of here.”

“What do we do about him?” V nodded in the direction of the man who was still writhing on the ground.

“You fuckin’ know who I am?” He shouted, his voice sounding wet and nasal. “Gonna have you all arrested! You fucking bitches-” The words ended with another groan as Judy gave him a hard kick.

“You’re the one who should be arrested for attempted rape, asshole!” The buzz of an approaching AV, made her look up. “We really gotta go, guys.”

“Chick’s right.” Johnny was pacing the alley. He seemed to be crackling with dark energy, reminding her of the anger and hatred that had oozed off him that first night she had woken up to find him in her apartment. “Let’s fucking delta!”

Judy’s van was parked down the street, and as the AV descended, they ran for it.

Standing outside the nightclub, unnoticed by everyone, a man watched as the van sped down the street. Despite the lateness of the hour, his eyes were hidden behind dark glasses, and pinned to his lapel was a single red rose… 

* * *

River had been quiet and aloof since Judy had dropped them off at Mega-block H10. He was sitting on the couch with an untouched shot of bourbon in front of him on the coffee table.

“Talk to me”, V said softly, sitting down next to him on the couch.

“I nearly lost it”, he finally said, meeting her gaze. “Last time I felt like that was after we rescued Randy. That rage… that fucking need to hurt someone… I thought I had put it behind me.”

Johnny was in his usual spot by the window. He had kept his back to them, smoking his cigarette and watching the view. Now he looked over his shoulder, his eyes settling on V’s. “Tell the badge that some things never fade.”

V frowned, sensing there was more than one meaning to his words. But when he didn’t say anything else, she turned her attention back to River. She took his hand, gently examining the bruises and split skin on the knuckles. “You didn’t lose control”, she said, meeting his troubled eyes. “You stopped yourself before it got out of hand. You’re a good man, River”, she whispered, pulling him towards her, she claiming his lips.

River buried his fingers in her hair, marveling at the silken texture. He breathed in her floral scent, and it went to his head like champagne. When her tongue entered his mouth, he moaned, and as the kiss became more demanding, he fed everything into it: all his longing and pain, all his hopes of what was to come.

Somehow they got from the couch to the bed, their clothes leaving a trail across the floor. Then he was sinking into her, and as they moved together, their bodies finding that ancient rhythm, River felt the broken part inside of him become whole again.

* * *

It was still dark when River’s phone started chiming. He answered, instantly awake while V groaned and buried her head in the pillow. Ortega’s haggard face on the holo made his heart sink.

“There’s been another one, hasn’t there?”

The detective nodded. _“Body was found in an alley close by the nightclub she was last seen at.”_

“Which club?” River asked, though he had the feeling he already knew.

 _“The Electric Orgasm. Same club as Felize visited before she was taken”,_ Ortega said. The lines on his forehead deepened when he saw the look on River’s face. _“The ruckus there last night… Trauma Team being summoned to patch up some guy who got his face-plate beaten in, that was you?”_

“Asshole deserved it”, River muttered.

Ortega nodded. _“From what I hear, he did. I actually had a moment when I liked him for the killings”,_ he said, leaning back a little, making the chair he was sitting on creak in protest. _“But he’s gotta solid alibi. Spent the night at a fancy private clinic getting his face reset.”_

“Who found the vic?”

_“The bouncer. He’s the one that called me. Guy managed to snap a couple of pictures before uniforms showed up. Sending you them now.”_

The photos showed up on River’s HUD were gruesome. Unlike the previous crime-scenes, this one was bloody. The girl had been killed where she had been found.

_“Vic’s name is Mary McKay, 24 years old. She has a history of using drugs, and hooking up with the wrong crowd to get them. Officially she was killed in an illegal drug deal gone wrong.”_

“You sure that’s not what happened?” River asked. “Whoever killed her could have tried to make it look like it was our guy to cover up their tracks.”

 _“Positive. Found a puncture wound in the girl’s neck, and also there’s this.”_ Ortega flicked through the photos until he found the right one. _“The killer left us a message.”_

River stared at the image, feeling himself go numb. Red rose petals had been placed to form a letter: V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Chapter 12 turned out on the shortish side. I had to remove a big chunk of it because it ended up not fitting with the plot. I'm already working on chapter 13, which hopefully will be longer.
> 
> As always I am grateful for the kudos and all your comments. <3 <3 <3


	13. Chapter 13

It was early morning. Dawn had just begun to color the sky in hazy shades of blue and gold, but in the alley night still ruled. V stood there, watching River and Ortega examine the crime-scene while Mary McKay’s blood slowly coagulated on the ground. The body had been removed, and V was grateful for that. The photos the bouncer had taken was disturbing enough.

Ortega had met them at the cordon, and done a double-take when he saw V. “So, you’re the one, huh.”

“The one?” She asked, following him through the holographic ribbon blocking the entrance of the alley. 

“Killers like this usually have that special someone”, Ortega explained. “Someone that for whatever reason they’ve become obsessed with.” He was built like a brick house, but age and too much drink had whittled away at the muscles and left him with sloping shoulders and a double chin. But his eyes were sharp and intelligent. “I’m guessing this was meant for you.” He had motioned her over to an area lit up by a portable spotlight like the ones used at construction sites. 

In the yellow-tinted light, the blood had taken on an ugly rusty color, and the dark red rose petals spelling out the first letter of her name, were almost black. The killer had taken his time, placing the petals neatly on the ground, and V felt a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature.

Johnny was standing beside her, and for a moment she wished she could smell the smoke rising from his cigarette. At least it would have blocked out the sickly, sweet stench of blood. “He’s toying with you”, he said, speaking through the smoke. “Either that, or… courting.”

“That’s sick.” Swallowing hard, V turned away from the blood and the rose petals, not wanting to imagine what had happened there, what Mary must have felt while she lay there on the cold ground with the killer’s hot knife inside of her. In the end, death must have come as a relief… 

“Love is more than just that sweet fluffy romance you and River got going on”, Johnny said. “It can be dark… possessive. Dangerous.”

V glanced at him. “Something you know all about, I’m sure”, she said dryly.

Johnny gave her a shrug that could mean anything. Pushing past him, she walked over to Ortega who was standing to the side, his hands shoved into the pockets of his wrinkled jacket. “What will happen now?”

“Someone’s gonna come hose this place down, then it’s back to business as usual. A day or two, and no-one will remember that Mary McKay bleed out here while some crazy fucker disemboweled her.” Ortega looked like the words had a bitter taste to them, like he had been forced to walk away from too many crime-scenes knowing that the person responsible would never be caught. 

“You saying the police won’t do anything?” V asked. “Five girls has been murdered!”

Ortega heaved another deep sigh. “Look, kid, killer’s got police protection. Same two officers keep popping up as being first uniforms to arrive on the scene.”

“Why am I not surprised…” Johnny was leaning against the wall, shaking his head in disgust. “Of course the fucking pigs are involved.”

“I asked around and managed to get my hands on their service-records”, Ortega continued, unaware of Johnny. “They’re squeaky clean. Not even Internal Affairs has anything on them.”

V’s eyebrows knotted at that. “NCPD officers with perfect track-records? Didn’t know there was such a thing.”

“There isn’t.” River had been studying the blood-splatter on the ground, know he straightened. “You either take the scratch and look the other way, or you get marked as a troublemaker. Which means that sooner or later you end up on someone’s shit list. But whatever path you walk, you don’t stay clean.”

Ortega nodded. “Ward’s right. You want my advice? Get out of Night City before this guy find you.”

“Can’t do that”, V replied. “’Sides, this creep needs to be stopped, and if the NCPD aren’t gonna do it, then I will.”

Ortega regarded her evenly. “Don’t know if you’re foolhardy, or just a fool.”

Johnny chuckled. “I know which one I would pick.”

V shot him a glare. _Shut up, Johnny!_

“I scanned the crime-scene”, River said, before V could come up with a retort. “Other than the blood and the rose petals, there isn’t anything there. No fingerprints, no sign of DNA other than the vic’s.”

Ortega nodded. “The guy’s a ghost.” He gave them that sad, tired bulldog-look. “Officially, the cases are closed. There is no Red Rose Killer. I know that’s not going to stop you”, he said when V opened her mouth to protest. “Just… just be careful, okay. I know you don’t believe this, I know I didn’t when I was your age, but there is no shame in walking away. Night City has a way of handling stuff like this on her own, adjusting the scales if you will. You should let her.”

* * *

An hour later, they were sitting with Judy in Tom’s Diner. As always, the place was packed in the morning. The smell of fresh coffee, pancakes and bacon mingled into a mouthwatering brew. But V didn’t have an appetite. She pushed the pancakes she had ordered away without having touched them. It was as if she could still smell the blood in the alley. There had been so much of it. An ocean of red slowly drying into a rusty brown on the concrete… 

“So, what do we do?” Judy asked, wrapping her fingers around her cup of coffee.

“We continue as before”, V said, meeting her gaze across the table. “I was thinking we should go back to the nightclub-”

“No”, River interrupted her. “We don’t do anything. Ortega’s right. We should walk away from this.”

“What the fuck, River?!” V stared at him. “You sayin’ you think Ortega’s right?”

“The killer wrote your name next to the victim”, he said, keeping his tone of voice low so they wouldn’t be overheard by the other customers. It was nine in the morning, and the place was bustling. “I’m not letting you go back out there and act bait for some fucking serial killer, V. Not when you’re the one he wants!”

V’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “You’re not letting me? Who the fuck do you think you are?”

But River didn’t back down. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Maybe he’s right, V”, Judy said, a troubled expression on her pretty face.

“I can’t believe this!” V stared at them, a spike of anger and disappointment hitting her in the gut. “We’re close to getting this guy, and you want to let him slip away? He’s killed five girls, and he’s not gonna stop!”

“Not until he get you.” River took her hand. “I can’t let that happen.”

V jerked her hand away and rose from her seat. “It’s not up to you, River.”

“Where are you going?” He called after her when she headed for the door. “V!”

“To find and stop the son of a bitch! Call me when you grow a pair!” V pushed the door open and stepped out onto the busy street. “Fucking cowards”, she muttered under her breath.

Johnny appeared in front of her, draped on the steps leading up to a store. “Well, look at you turning into me.” He flashed a grin when she flipped him the finger.

* * * 

“Okay, yanking the badge’s chain is one thing, V, but this might be taking it too far.” Johnny let his eyes slide over her, taking in the top that showed more than it hid, the mini-skirt, and the high-heeled boots. “Though, I gotta say, I love your new style.”

“I won’t hide while some asshole is killing girls because they remind him of me”, she said, ignoring his remark as she added a second layer of mascara to her lashes. She was leaning towards the mirror a little, and Johnny made a point of checking out her ass. “Dick”, she muttered, having caught him in the mirror.

“You really think the killer is someone we know?” Johnny asked, pushing away from the wall to lean against the counter instead.

She mulled it over, then shrugged. “Maybe. I know I’ve heard his voice before. I just can’t remember. Dammit!” She slammed her palm against the shelf above the sink, knocking over some of the crap that had congregated there. “What if I did something or said something that made him snap?”she asked, meeting his gaze.

“C’mon, don’t do this to yourself”, Johnny said. V’s eyes were filled with self-doubt and guilt, and his voice softened as he continued. “Whatever problems this guy has, it’s not on you. Look, all actions have consequences, we both know that. But you can’t go around second guessing your decisions. Gonna drive yourself insane if you do that.”

“Another morsel of wisdom from ‘Life According to Johnny Silverhand’?”

“Take it or leave it, kid.” He watched as she made her way over to the armory and picked up the Malorian. He approved of her choice of weapon, but… “Don’t think you’ll make a very tempting target for a serial killer with that monster strapped to your hip”, he said, taking a draw from the cigarette that had appeared in his hand. “Gotta feeling he prefers his women vulnerable, and unable to blow his head off.”

“Was thinking of putting it in a purse.”

Johnny’s eyebrows rose. “You have a purse?”

“I have Evelyn’s.” 

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Johnny’s mouth. “And here I thought you had this whole girly side you’ve somehow managed to hide from me.”

V snorted, then she noticed the way his gaze was sliding over her again. “You really like me dressed like this?” She asked, gesturing at herself.

“Anyone with a pulse like you in that outfit”, Johnny murmured. 

V felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach at the way his voice dropped low. No matter how much she might want to, she couldn’t deny the effect he had on her. It was something raw, something primal.

 _Love… It can be dark… possessive. Dangerous…_ Johnny’s words whispered across V’s mind. Was that what she wanted? She had never been one for playing it safe, for holding back. She’d always pushed the limits, and Johnny was right there with her, dancing on the edge.


	14. Chapter 14

The nightclub was already crowded when V walked through its doors. Loud music was blaring from the speakers, and a people were already shaking their stuff on the dance floor.

“So, what’s the plan, V?” Johnny appeared behind the bar as she leaned against it.

“If the killer is here, I’ll make sure he sees me. Then we leave, and when he attacks, I’ll drop him.”

“Keepin’ it simple. I like it.”

She gave him a quick grin. “I know you do.”

The bartender came over, and Johnny disappeared only to appear on her side of the counter. “Whad’ll you have, darlin’?”

“Tequila old fashion.”

She got the drink, and took a mouthful, feeling the heat of it as she swallowed. It might be Johnny Silverhand’s trademark drink, but she could never order it without being reminded of Jackie.

She sipped it while scanning the crowd, wondering if the killer was hiding among the well-dressed corpos and glitzy party people. Was he watching her right now? Was he waiting for his chance to drag her into the darkness and stick his knife into her?

“Stop it.” Johnny’s voice was low and intent. “You gonna psyche yourself out, and you need to stay sharp and frosty.” Then he shifted his stance. “Heads up. We got company.”

V turned her head, looking in the direction the rocker indicated and caught a glimpse of River who was being served a beer at one of the tables. 

“So, are we happy to see him or mostly pissed off?” Johnny asked. When she cursed under her breath, he snickered. “Pissed off it is.”

* * *

When their eyes met through the crowd, River felt something close to a jolt go through him. 

He had been sitting there for close to an hour, nursing a beer, and when V finally walked into the nightclub, he had felt like he was watching a stranger. It wasn’t just the daring top or the tiny skirt, though he had to admit that was a part of it. It was the way she moved and carried herself. But when she turned her head and looked at him, her eyes were the same. So direct, and so full of secrets at the same time.

Numbly, he climbed to his feet and made his way over to her.

V seemed less than pleased to see him. “What are you doing here?” she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her.

“I came to help. V, please.” He reached for her hand put she moved away.

“If you wanna help, keep your distance.” With a last glare, V finished her drink and headed for the dance floor.

“Lovers quarrel?” The bartender asked, coming over to wipe off the counter. 

“Something like that”, River mumbled, watching V’s swaying hips as she vanished in the crowd. 

The bartender placed a coaster in front of him, and a shot of something. “On the house”, he said, when V reappeared on the dance floor in the arms of a man sporting tattoos and a leather-vest proclaiming to the world that he was affiliated with the Valentinos. “Looks like you gonna need it.”

* * *

It was close to three in the morning when V decided to call it a night. As far as surveillance ops go, it had been a bust. She’d given up on it around one o’ clock, and spent the rest of the time drinking too much, and enjoying herself. Or at least pretending that she did.

Johnny and River… she could feel their eyes on her, watching her. River with that troubled expression on his face, and Johnny with his feelings carefully hidden behind dark aviators and sarcasm.

Finally having had enough, she swayed her way over to where River was seated at one of the tables. “Wanna drive me home?”

“Of course.” He gave her a smile, and V felt that knot that had been in her stomach since the argument in Tom’s Diner ease up a little. When he put an arm around her, V gratefully leaned against him. They left the nightclub like that, looking like any young couple walking home after a night out.

The cool night air cleared her head a little, and made her shiver. River shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around her. “You okay?” He asked, helping her into the passenger seat of his Thornton.

“Yeah. Just feeling like an idiot.” She managed a smile, and he returned it.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you’re not the only one”, River said, turning the key to the ignition, and starting the car.

V watched the glistening lights rolling by outside the window as they drove through the almost empty streets. Music was playing softly on the radio. Some old song about love and how much it hurt to lose it.

“You were right”, River said, drawing her attention away from the almost hypnotic view of the lights. They were at an intersection, waiting for the traffic lights to turn.

V blinked and tried to focus through the alcohol-induced haze. “About what?”

“I shouldn’t have told you to back off. It’s just that I don’t know what I would do if I lost you…” He glanced at her. “I love you, V.”

“Well, who would have thunk.” As if on cue, Johnny appeared in the backseat of the Thornton, dark aviators in place, and that evil sneer around his mouth. “Cop claims he loves you…”

Ignoring the dead rocker, V pressed her face against the cool glass, not wanting to look at either of them. “River…”

“You don’t have to say it back”, he said quickly. “I know your situation is complicated with the biochip and… everything.”

“It’s more than complicated. It’s lethal.” V had to force herself to meet River’s gaze. “Johnny’s memories and personality is replacing mine. Unless we can stop it, and to be honest, I don’t know if we can, I’ll disappear.”

“But you found the guy who designed the chip. You got the blueprints”, he said. “There has to be something that can be done.” 

“Yeah well, so far, none of the leads has panned out as we hoped.”

“’We’ meaning you and Silverhand?” River asked.

“Yeah.” V touched the dog tags hanging around her neck, her eyes straying to Johnny’s reflection in the rear-view mirror. “He is helping.”

“You sure about that?”

The tone in his voice made her frown. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

They had arrived at H10, and River pulled over by the side of the street, killing the engine, before turning to her, meeting her gaze. “I did some research after you told me about Silverhand, and I can’t say I like what I found.”

“Here it comes”, Johnny muttered from the backseat. “Cop’s gonna try and turn you against me.” 

_Why would he do that?_ V asked quietly. 

“He’s no fool, V. He can prolly tell you’re holding out on him.”

_I’m not holding out!_

Johnny pursed his lips in a teasing smirk. “Oh, you are, and you know it.” V shot him a glare that made him put his hands up in surrender. “Alright, I get the hint. I’m outta here”, he said, glitching out of view to give them at least the pretense of privacy.

“Johnny Silverhand was a deserter, a criminal, and a terrorist”, River counted it off on his fingers. “Not to mention a serial womanizer.”

“I’ve relieved enough of his memory to know who he was”, V said. “And yes, self-centered douchebag is only the half of it. But he’s changed, River.”

“Listen to yourself!” His frustration bleed into his voice. “Guy’s like that don’t change! I don’t doubt that he can be charming as hell when he wants to, but you have to see that he’s only using you! You shouldn’t trust him”, he said. “And you shouldn’t let him close. Or maybe the word is closer?” He couldn’t help but to ask.

V stared at him. “Are you jealous of Johnny?”

“Is that really so strange?” River knew he was stepping on thin ice, but he pushed forward all the same. He needed to know. “Sometimes when we’re together, I can feel that you’re not completely present, that your mind is somewhere else. Is it because you’re with him?”

“I’m not doing this.” V opened the car door and was about to step out, when River grabbed her arm, stopping her. The frosty look on V’s face told him that he was pushing things too far. But he couldn’t seem to stop himself. 

“What’s going on between you and Silverhand? I have a right to know.”

“Let go of my arm.” V’s voice was hard and brittle.

Realizing what he was doing, River released her. “I’m sorry, V-” He started, but she was already out of the car and disappearing up the stairs and into the building. “Fuck!” He slammed a fist against the dashboard. How had things gone so wrong? He had told her he loved her, that he couldn’t live without her, and he meant every word. But he couldn’t help but to wonder if it was already too late for them. Perhaps it had been from the start?

* * *

V was pacing in the elevator when Johnny appeared. “That went well.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Desperate to feel anything other than the empty, hollow gnawing in her gut, she slammed her palm against the elevator’s Stop-button. Then she pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. When his lips parted, giving her entrance, she hungrily deepened the kiss.

Johnny’s arms, wrapping themselves around her, felt warm and real. V trailed kissed along his jawline, feeling his stubble tickle against her lips. Her other hand traveled down his hard, masculine body. It come to rest at his crotch, feeling him through the leather, making her intentions clear. The rocker leaned his head back a little so he could meet her gaze.

“You sure about this, V?” His voice was a slightly hoarse rasp in her ear.

“Ask me afterwards”, she mumbled, caressing his hardening manhood. She leaned in again and he kissed her. Deeply, until all she could feel was his demanding mouth on hers, his strong arms holding her, and the desire that reverberated through them both. .

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's half past one here when I'm writing this, and I am officially out of brains. I can't tell if the chapter works or not, but I figured I would post it and then sort out the mess tomorrow. If it needs sorting. Anyway, enjoy! I hope. :)


	15. Chapter 15

V tasted of alcohol and yearning, and Johnny plundered her mouth greedily. Somehow his flak jacket and the tank top had disappeared, and he shuddered when she ran her hands over his chest, pinching his nipples. Then she was pressing herself against him, grinding herself against him, making him moan against her lips.

Johnny felt drunk on the pleasure pulsating through them both, and on her. When she grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head, he let her. Even knowing that physically he was stronger than she was, being at her mercy was thrilling.

V followed the trail of dark hair that went from his belly button across his flat stomach to disappear beneath the waistband of the leather pants with teasing fingers, and the annoying commercial jingle that had been playing on the screens died down to nothing as she stroked the tip of his growing erection.

“Fuck...” He hissed, arching as she did it again. When she repeated the caress, he gritted his teeth, his hands tightening into fists as pre-cum beaded on the head of his cock. But he didn’t break free from the grip she had on his wrists, enjoying the game of dominance and submission too much to end it.

V raised her hand to his mouth. Slowly, savoring the way his own taste lingered on her skin, Johnny licked her palm before taking her fingers into his mouth and he swirled his tongue around the digits and started to suck. He groaned deep in his throat when he felt the pleasure it gave her through the connection they shared.

His eyes were locked with hers as he continued to suck and lick her fingers. The sound of their rapid breathing filled the elevator. Then she pulled her fingers from his mouth and slipped them under that short skirt she had on, and Johnny’s hips flexed automatically, his head kicking back, hitting the elevator’s wall with a thud when she plunged them into her tight heat. He felt her mini-orgams as if it was his own, a moan rumbling in his chest as she arched, her lips parting as she gasped, riding out the pulses.

She was pure sex in that moment, totally undiluted by inhibition or shyness, nothing but a growing storm of pleasure threatening to sweep them both off their feet.

“Fuck, V…” He wanted to take her, to bury himself inside her and claim her as his own. But this was her game, she had set the rules, and he knew he would have to abide by them. 

V was brushing up against him again, her parted lips so temptingly close to his, and he leaned forward, capturing them, his tongue moving in and out of her mouth in time with her thrusts. She pressed herself against him, her hand moving between them. The friction she created made them both moan.

“Let me touch you.” He said when he couldn’t take it anymore, his voice was hoarse and needy. “Please, V…”

She nodded and released his wrists, and he promptly cupped her breasts, before dipping his head, capturing one of her already hard nipples between his lips through the fabric. V threw her head back, nails digging into his shoulders as he teased the tender bud with his teeth.

“Help me take it off”, she said, tugging at the thin cotton.

“Gladly.” Johnny grabbed the front of the top with his cybernetic arm and simply tore it in half, then pushed the straps of her bra down her arms, getting it out of the way. Finally, her breasts were revealed before him, and he brushed his hands over the silken mounds, the cold metal fingers making her shudder, and her nipples become hard as pebbles.

She was beautiful, perfect, and he worshiped her with his mouth and tongue until they were both panting, and he could feel another pulse of pleasure run through her, taking both their breaths away. He’d felt them before when she was having sex with River, but not like this… never with such intensity. It was driving him mad. He had to steel himself simply not to pull her down on the dirty floor and fuck her until they both screamed.

Johnny hissed as she rolled her hips again, and he felt the roar of an orgasm thundering in his veins. He could feel the heat of her through his leather pants and groaned in frustration. He was aching for her. And the cat-like smile curving her lips, told him that she knew it, that she could feel just how close he was.

V slipped a hand down between them, and inside the tight confinement of his pants, her fingers grazing the weeping head of his cock. The way his erection strained against the leather was torture.

“Take them off.” His voice was deep, low and needy.

“No. I like them on.” There was something in her voice, something almost cruel that made a shiver run through him. Then she was moving against him again, teasing him with her heat, with the wild friction she created.

His arms came around her, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. All he could think about was what it would be like to bury himself in her tight, liquid heat. Then V arched, her body becoming a taut line, and she came in hard shattering blows, taking him with her.

His hips flexed as biology took over, and he was bucking against her, burying his face against her neck, feeling her pulse race as the orgasm finally cascaded over them both, driving them to their knees.

V clung to him, her face hidden in the crook of his neck, and he held her as the intense pleasure crackled through them like electricity. For a moment they just sat there, wrapped around each other. Then elevator rumbled to life as someone overrode the emergency lock-down, and reality started to seep back in.

Johnny shifted a little uncomfortably. “You made me come in my pants.”

“I’m sorry.” V’s voice was full of innocence, but he caught the hint of that teasing smile and his own lips pursed in a grin.

“No, you’re not. But you will be", he said, his voice a dark velvety rasp full of promise.

* * *

River lifted the bottle of vodka and took a swallow. After the blowup with V, the smart thing would have been to drive home. But he couldn’t face walking into the trailer, knowing that Joss would be sitting there, waiting for him, eager to ask him how things had gone. So, instead he had found a store, bought the lowest shelf booze they had, and ended up here: the old oilfields.

Rusting machinery rose out of the mud like the giant bones of rotting carcasses, and beneath them a handful of abandoned hovels cowered. The place was bad enough during the day, and now in the paleness of the gloomy predawn, it was a hellscape. It fitted his mood perfectly.

River took another swig of the bottle. The vodka slid down like liquid fire, its warmth chasing some of the chill away, but didn’t do much for the heartache. He still wasn’t sure exactly what had gone wrong, but he had the gnawing suspicion that he was part of the problem.

When V had told him about the biochip, and its inhabitant, he hadn’t fully understood how much of an impact Johnny Silverhand’s presence would have on them both. How could he? Like the majority of Night City’s citizens, he only knew Silverhand as the terrorist who was responsible for planting and setting off the nuke that left Arisaka Tower, and its surroundings in a smoking crater, and killed tens of thousands of people. 

But in the old interviews and vids he had found online, he had discovered someone who’d taken a stand against corrupt politicians and the mega corporations who controlled them, who questioned the power and control the corpos had. He’d discovered a voice that refused to be silenced, that called to battle, and sang about love and hatred, and about longing.

Johnny Silverhand on stage was magnetic, dominating and seducing the audience in equal measure, playing them like a pied piper. Even knowing that the man would end up carrying out the most devastating attack in Night City’s history, River found it difficult to take his eyes off him.

It was no wonder V had fallen for him. And she _had_ fallen for him. He had no doubt that she would deny it even to herself, but he knew the truth. He had heard it in her voice when she defended Silverhand. A part of him could understand it. He knew there had to be some kind of intimacy between her and Silverhand, and he was willing to accept it, but he needed to know how he fit into it. After all, his relationship with V affected not just him but Joss and the kids too.

It was the thought of his family that made River put down the bottle. No matter what happened between him and V, his sister needed him. So did Randy and the little ones.

He was making his way back to the Thornton when he noticed the car parked behind it. Then two figures stepped out of the darkness and into the flickering light coming from one of the fires smoldering nearby. They were both armed, and it was obvious that they were going to try and stop him from getting to his car. Putting a hand on the butt of his gun, River didn’t hide his suspicion.

“River Ward?” One of the two asked, revealing that it was in fact a woman.

“Who wants to know?” he demanded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw more shadows moving behind him. He was surrounded. 

“It's him”, the large, broad-shouldered man standing next to the woman said.

River raised his pistol but too late. One of the men behind him, plunged a syringe into his neck injecting him with something that spread through his body with terrifying speed, stealing all his strength.

_Midazolam!_

Struggling against the numbness, and the growing fear, River raised his pistol, grunting with the effort. But he didn’t have the strength or the coordination enough to thumb back the safety and pull the trigger. He fell to his hands and knees, shaking his head in a vain vain attempt to clear it.

The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the faces and uniforms of the man and the woman who had stepped into his path. NCPD-blue. 

The woman raised two fingers to her ear, activating a com-implant. “We have him, sir”, she said, as River’s eyes closed and the darkness washed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every story needs a good plot twist! :D
> 
> To everyone who has commented and given kudos: I can't thank you enough. You guys rock! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to write fan fiction ever again, but after having played Cyberpunk 2077, I got that itch. I fell head over heals in love with the game, the world and the characters, and so here I am, off on another adventure. 
> 
> I know I'm a little rusty and this story isn't nearly as good as I want it to be. But if you enjoy the story so far, let me know. Kudos and comments do help make the energy and inspiration flow. :)


End file.
